A Freakin' Good Idea
by NoseBitingTeacup
Summary: James is never going to get over Lily, the Marauders realise that... It did take them five years, though. So why not help him? But is that REALLY a good idea? In fact, are any of their ideas good? - don't answer that, it was rhetorical...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Or**

**The Idea**

"I _still_ don't think it's a good idea─"

"Oh, _shut up_, Moony, we heard you already!" James cut in impatiently.

"Yeah, well, it's still not─"

"A _freakin'_. Good. Idea." Sirius finished for him. "We get it." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come on, Moony," piped in Peter. "It's not _that_ bad an idea."

"I know, but it's not _right_. I mean, it's just wrong to let Padfoot do that. Prongs?" Remus pleaded.

James scratched his head. "I know, but it's getting kinda desperate─"

"You mean _you're_ getting desperate," corrected Sirius obligingly.

"─and that is the best way," James continued, ignoring Sirius' comment. "Even if I'm not sure I can trust him," he scowled at Sirius, "to behave." Sirius' expression became as innocent as Sirius could ever be─ not at all.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he sang, ignoring James' scowl and Moony's weary face.

"Yes you do," said Peter, serious for once. "You can't mess with this. Be serious."

"But I _am_ Sirius," he answered, chuckling, which made James smile. _Sirius _was_ oddly named, when you thought about it_, he reflected. It was one of the rare characteristics that clearly didn't define him─ being serious, that is. "But fine, I get your point. No messing around." Sirius sighed dramatically.

"Good," said a voice coming from the door. "'Cause it's time to sleep."

"Mo-om," whined James. "Have you _seen_ the time?"

"Well, obviously _I_ have, otherwise I wouldn't be talking about it," she retorted.

"Har, har," James commented. "Why would you even come in and tell us to go to bed? We're not twelve, you know. And even _at_ twelve," he reflected, "I'm not sure you would have bothered."

"Probably," she replied, "because _I_ want to sleep, and you may be good─ according to the number of detentions you get─ at pulling pranks, you definitely _aren't,_ in _any_ way, _discrete_."

"Why would you want go to sleep anyway? It's real early."

"Oh, yes. Give it an hour or two, and the sun will be up."

The Marauders smirked, apart from James, who rolled his eyes. Mrs. Potter sighed and tried again:

"Bed. Now. Or I'll confiscate your broom." She pointed at James.

"WHAT?" he screamed in shock. The others gaped. "You can't do that! That's immoral, that is. And why me?"

"Because," she started slowly, "I am your mother. Mo-ther. So, until you're seventeen, I can do whatever the hell I please to you, which─ unfortunately for my nerves─ does not apply to your friends."

"But I'm seventeen in…" he thought about it. "Yeah, okay, I'm not seventeen." James sighed.

"So, bed." Mrs. Potter clapped her hands happily, and just as she was about to leave, added in a sickly-sweet voice: "Oh, by the way, James honey, the next noise I hear, being your fault or not, makes you broom-less. Clear?"

"Clear," mumbled James, as he reluctantly made for his bed.

Once Mrs. Potter had left, Remus, who was already in bed, lied down, while Peter climbed into his. Sirius was left thinking─ uncommon, right?─ by the window-sill.

"_Padfoot_!" whispered James. "What part of the next-noise-I-hear-makes-you-broom-less threat did you not get?"

Sirius grinned. "Well, I was thinking─ shut up and listen," he added as James opened his mouth. "I was _thinking_ that it was your broom, not mine. So, why bother at all?" he asked. James looked at him in horror.

"What a terrific mate _you_ are," he stated.

"I know, I know," said Sirius happily as he jumped onto his bed, making a great─ yet somehow silent─ fuss of getting into it.

"_Nox_," one of them whispered, and the room went dark.


	2. A New Guest

**Okay, here goes… Now I feel really bad 'cause the 'idea' isn't **_**that**_** extraordinary… I'll try to make it worthwhile, yeah?**

Arkane Wonders**: thanks a lot :)**

NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt**: weird review, if I may say so… but thanks :p (interesting choice of name, btw)**

**Note: I placed this French character in there, and I tried to write what he says the way he pronounces it, so if you can't read, say it, I'll change it. His name is in italics so as to remind you to read it the French way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'.**

**A New Guest**

**Or**

**The 'Mole'**

"Ooooh, aren't you so cute?" said Lily happily, as her cat deliberately ignored her, lazing in the only sun patch on her bed. _"Leave me alone"_ seemed to be the fat black cat's main message here, but Lily ignored it, and started stroking him. Black─ the cat's name, originality ran (very) deep in her family─ decided that stroking wasn't that bad, and shifted position so that she could scratch his belly, which she did happily enough, having just had one of the most wonderful breakfast ever: toasted half-bagels with melted salted butter and chocolate powder. _Yum_. And then, she was meeting up with Alice and her pen-pal friend─ a wizard, of course─ coming to visit her for the summer, and the Twins. She couldn't wait. Couldn't, couldn't, _couldn't_─ wait a sec.

Something just moved outside. Lily frowned. What could that be? It was highly improbable that it was a person, as no one was expected─ Mum and Dad were at work, and Petunia… wasn't home. Even if it _was_, he/she didn't come here by mistake; the house was at the end of a private road─ a small one, but still. So, either way, she'd better go see who/what it was.

She grabbed her wand and went down the stairs, leaving Black, now glaring at her back. She opened the front door to find a dog. A _stray_, apparently, as it had no collar. It was just sitting there, head tilted to the side, eyes wide open.

"Ooooh, aren't you so cute?" asked Lily for the second time that day, as she kneeled down to pat the dog, who was now a bit taller than her. It had straight mid-long back fur, which partially covered his eyes, and didn't look like any dog she'd ever seen. Lily had quite a soft spot for pets─ couldn't say as much about spiders, who found their lives considerably shortened, you could even say flattened, when spotted by her─ and was already considering adopting him. She made a face when she thought of her parents, knowing very well how they would react, since Black had arrived almost the same way. Nonetheless, she invited the dog inside, who happily obliged.

Black, who was going downstairs, hissed at the stranger and then made a point of stepping with all his weight─ which is well worth considering─ on the dog's front paws as he walked past him to go outside. The dog growled but did not move.

"Now, Black, really…" scolded Lily. The dog looked at her. "Oh, you must be hungry. Come along," she said, walking towards the kitchen. "We'll find something for you." She hummed tunelessly as she went through the cupboards and the fridge, trying to find something the dog would like. She made up her mind for some minced meat left-overs, which she put in a plate, and poured some water in a second one. The dog started eating avidly, and Lily crouched beside him.

"You know," she pondered, "I should find a name for you." The dog did not react, and she continued. "How about… Grey? No. No colours. The only colour that _would_ suit you is Black, but that's the cat. I _would_ call you White," she carried on, talking to herself, "just for argument's sake, but I think it's too feminine. What do _you_ think?" The dog, who had now finished eating, barked loudly, which made her jump. "Yeah," she agreed. "Too feminine. Um… how about…" while thinking, she led the dog to the living room, where she sat down, her back against the sofa, the dog's head resting on her lap. She scratched his head absent-mindedly, muttering to herself.

"I know!" Lily exclaimed after a while. "Griff!" She looked at the dog. "What do you think?" The dog snuffled, and then barked. "Griff it is, then," she said happily.

Lily looked at her watch. "Okay, my turn to eat, and then," she smiled, "Leaky Cauldron." Griff barked. "What, you want to come?" He happily wagged his tail as she patted him. "Oh, fine, then."

* * *

Her arrival at the Leaky Cauldron did not go unnoticed, as dogs were fairly rare among wizards. You could even say that everyone _stared_ as she came in with Griff.

"Lily!" someone cried out.

"Hey, Alice!" answered Lily as she walked towards her and the people sitting with her.

"So, tell me," said Alice merrily, once Lily had reached them. "Why are you wandering around with the Grim?"

Lily frowned. "The Grim? What are you talking about?"

"You know, the big black dog which represents death?"

"Oh, you mean Griff? He's not the Grim… He was just a stray dog." She explained.

"_Was_?" picked up Alice. "Since when?"

"This morning…" Alice raised her eyebrows. "So, hi, guys!" added Lily, so as to change the subject.

"Hey, Lily," chorused two boys who looked identical, except for the colour of their hair─ one with black hair, one with white. The other wizard there was blond, and smiled at her as a greeting.

"You must be Alice's pen-pal, right?" She asked him, as she sat down next to Alice.

"Oui, I am. My name ee's _Michaël_," he said, but pronounced it with a French accent, making his name sound like _Mick-ah-el_.

"Nice to meet you. So, how do you find the Twins and Alice?"

"Oh, verry nice. Ze Tweens, zey 'ave a verry good sense of 'umor." He told her, matter-of-fact-ly.

She smirked. "Yeah, I know." Griff barked happily, lying down at Lily' feet.

_Michaël_ looked at him. "Why 'ave you named yourr dog 'claw'?" He asked. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Claw? Oh, _griffe_. No, it has nothing to do with that," she assured him. "I just shortened my school house's name, Gryffindor, and I thought it suited him."

"I see," simply commented _Michaël_.

"So," said Fabian─ the white-haired twin. "How's life, Lily?"

"How long have you been here," she retorted, "to have every discussion topic directed _my_ way?"

He grinned. "Oh, about two minutes." She snorted.

"My life's fine, in case you actually care, and now, shall we move on?"

"Agreed," said Gideon─ the black-haired twin.

They wandered around Diagon Alley aimlessly, as school had only ended a few weeks ago, Griff following them closely.

They entered _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, after much begging from the boys─ Lily and Alice weren't really interested. Even Griff, for once, stopped tailing Lily and entered the shop eagerly, sticking to the boys, panting and wagging his tail while the Twins and _Michaël_ drooled in front of the broomsticks.

After that, they went to _Flourish and Blott's_, here after much begging from the girls─ and _Michaël_, who wanted to go everywhere he could. The Twins started messing around, making the books fly around, and Griff helped them by pushing piles of books to the floor with his head. Finally, they got kicked out, and so Lily, Alice and _Michaël_ followed them out, after having bought for _Michaël_, _Quidditch Through the Ages_─ "I 'ave it alrready, but I weesh to comparre it wiz ze french verrssion"─, for Alice, _The Complete Rule Book of an Auror*_, and for Lily, _The Healer's Helpmate_.

And so they continued, going from one shop to the next, with no remarkable incident─ apart maybe in _Gambol and Japes_, where Fabian and Gideon decided to set off all the screaming yo-yos at the same time, which ended in them being, quite literally, thrown out of the shop by everyone in there─, until they all decided they were all quite hungry, and headed for _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_, where Griff tried to lick off ice-cream from everyone when they weren't looking.

"Ew! Gross, Griff! Stop that!" Alice slapped Griff lightly on the head after seeing him.

"It's not _that_ gross, Alice," commented Fabian. "These ice-creams are so nice, it's only normal that he'd wish to eat some."

"But it's _my_ ice-cream," said Alice lamely. "But, now, I think you can have it, Griff. I'm gonna get a new one." She held out her ice-cream─ lemon, passion fruit, and coffee─ to Griff, who happily swallowed the whole thing, then licked his lips before focusing on another of his 'preys': Fabian's ice-cream.

"Griff! Stop that!" he exclaimed.

"It's not _that_ gross," retorted Gideon mischievously. Lily and Michaël burst out laughing, while Fabian just glared at Gideon. Since he wasn't looking, Griff engulfed Fabian's ice-cream, and then Gideon's, who was too busy laughing his head off.

_Michaël_ was wiping a tear off when Alice came back with her ice-cream.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"It's Griff," answered Lily. "He ate the Twins' ice-creams." Alice smirked. Griff licked his lips noisily, so as to prove Lily's point, then made for Alice's ice-cream.

"Oh no, you don't," she exclaimed, and held her ice-cream in the air. Griff snuffled, then went to Lily and put his head on her lap, giving up.

"You know," said _Michaël_, "it's like he actu-ah-lee underrstands us…"

**Here! PLEASE REVIEW! My self-esteem depends on it!**

**Just kiddin', my self-esteem's fine :p**

**But I _would_ appreciate reviews. No pressure :)  
**


	3. Sirius Can Think

**I'm not really sure about this, as it's a repeat of the previous chapter, but I feel it's necessary to see both sides… :/ And I'm not going to take you for idiots and think you don't know who the heck Griff is ;)**

**Thank you all for reviewing :D (**NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt**, I understand your choice of name now, and I totally approve ;)**

**Sirius can think**

**Or**

**Beware (Sirius thinking is **_**dangerous**_** matter)**

I sat outside her house, which James showed me─ how he knew, I _did_ have an idea (stalker!)─ and waited. I considered ringing, but I was supposed to be a dog, so…

Apparently, she had seen me, 'cause she opened the door looking for something, and when she saw me, crouched down. I did my best version of the poor-yet-adorable-doggie all innocent and naïve people fall for, and she─ _obviously_─ fell for it.

"Ooooh, aren't you so cute?" Well, _obviously_, I'm cute, although I'd rather go by manly, hot, and sexy... She patted me on the head and I refrained from rolling my eyes.

When she motioned me inside, I obliged, seeing as it was my goal to─ how did Moony phrase that again? Oh, yeah─ 'infiltrate Evans' house to find information, as well as see if Prongs even has a bloody chance'. Admitted, I added the last bit.

A stupid cat came down the stairs at that point, and stepped on my paws─ how could such a small, fat maybe, but still small _thing_, weigh so much? I would've bit its head off, but I guessed it wouldn't be good as a first impression, so I just growled.

"Now, Black, really…" Hullo, what? Did I blow my cover in some way? But she was looking at the cat, so I gladly assumed she was talking to _that_ moron. Oh, how original a name… but yeah, the cat definitely would fit in my family: same air of superiority. I missed Evans' speech, but she was going to the kitchen, so I decided it couldn't be bad and happily followed her.

I watched her as she went through all the cupboards to find some food. Minced meat and water─ meh, that was okay, couldn't really expect firewhisky, could I? ─ which I gulped down quickly while Evans talked randomly about names.

"… what do _you_ think?"

I barked, 'cause there's not much else I could do, and stifled a laugh when it made her jump.

"Yeah, too feminine. Um… how about…" She started walking towards the living room, and sat down. I put my head on her lap, and let my tongue out when she started scratching my head. Merlin's cat-patterned pants, I just love it when someone scratches my head─ as a dog, of _course_. Let's not change the subject, shall we?

She continued muttering to herself for a while, then suddenly screamed "I know!" which made me jump─ I mean, _surprised_ me. "Griff! What do you think?" I snuffled. _Griff_? Yeah, I guess Griff's okay. So I barked, 'cause apparently, she took that as a yes. "Griff it is, then." She checked her watch. "Okay, my turn to eat, and then, Leaky Cauldron." Leaky Cauldron? _That_ sounds nice. I barked yet again. "What, you want to come?" I wagged my tail, enthusiastic, which got me a pat─ joy. "Oh, fine, then."

* * *

We reached the Leaky Cauldron, and everyone stared. I couldn't care less, but apparently, Lily didn't appreciate much. _Note to self: doesn't like public attention. _Oh, Prongs is just going to love that.

"Lily!" cried out Jones*.

Lily greeted her and walked towards her and the Twins, plus some extra blond dude, who didn't smell British─ yes, you can smell British─ but still had a familiar scent.

"Why are you wandering around with the Grim?" Alice asked. I spun around, looking for the Grim. Oh. Me. She meant _me_. I knew that. I sat back down next to Evans, who was still standing.

"The Grim? What are you talking about?" Ha! I'm not the only one here!

"You know, the big black dog which represents death?" That's right, baby, I'm _big_. But I'm afraid you forgot naturally good-looking in your description there.

"Oh, you mean Griff? He's not the Grim… He was just a stray dog." Ouch. That's mean, _Lily-flower_.

"_Was_? Since when?" Since _never_.

"This morning… So, hi, guys!"

"Hey, Lily," answered the Twins. Blondie smiled. She sat down, and I sat next to her on the bench─ how was I supposed to see anything lying on the floor?

They started talking, but I didn't really listen. It was just small talk, anyway. What I _did_ notice was that the French─ I _knew_ he smelled familiar─ blond dude was looking a lot in Evans' direction. I growled silently. _Note to self: bite if he touches her._ Whoa, I sounded like Prongs, there. Except he would probably _prong_. Haha. Stupid joke. Oh, well.

They got up, and I followed. We went to _Quidditch Quality Supplies_, and I eagerly followed─ the birds didn't want to, but the Twins convinced them. Merlin's multi-coloured striped socks, the Nimbus 1500 had come out, and it looked _amazing_. The only depressing thought was that I was kind of─ completely─ short on money… and that dogs don't usually buy brooms. Haha, funny, picturing the shop assistant's face.

Then we went to bloody_ Flourish and Blott's_, and that actually ended up being fun when the Twins decided books were much more fun when they flew around at people's heads. I helped them as I could, pushing off all the books I could reach, and sometimes some people into the piles of books by jumping on them─ I'm not _fat_, just heavy. After we got kicked out, the others followed, and we continued wandering around Diagon Alley.

I barked at passersby I found stupid, and played the sweet doggie for chicks I found hot─ I may be a dog, but I'm still a guy─ which earned me scratches on the head from them and from the Twins who pretended I was their dog─ they are _also_ guys─ to start conversations. At that point, Jones and Evans would come and play the jealous girlfriends, just to annoy the Twins, which left _Michaël_, whom most the chicks found '_cute, and _oh-my-gawd_, so sweet'_. Pretty uneventful afternoon, actually. I _did_ get my ears blasted off when the Twins decided to set off all the screaming yo-yos at the same time, but it was worth it when I saw them fly out of the shop, _wingardium leviosa_'d by the owner. Lily was laughing her head off. _Note to self: _actually_ has a sense of humor_.

We stopped─ _of course_─ at _Florean's_, where everyone got an ice-cream, except me, so I took my revenge by licking Alice's, who was so grossed she gave the whole thing─ lemon, passion fruit and coffee, which was weird, but nice─ to me and bought another one. I gulfed it down and then went for Fabian's, but he put it out of reach. Thankfully, though, his brother distracted him enough, and I swallowed the thing─ raspberry, chocolate, and caramel, much better─ which made Gideon laugh his head off, and allowed me to wolf down _his_ ice-cream─ butterscotch, cookie crunch, and nutella, which was _excellent_. After those, sadly, I didn't get any more, as Alice watched me closely.

"You know," said _Michaël_, "it's like he actu-ah-lee underrstands us…"

_Uh-oh_.

**If you find it annoying, do tell, so I won't do it for the other summer chapters (don't worry, only two or three more─ in the summer that is)**

**And review, so that we may keep what should be kept, and change what should be changed. :p (did I just sound like Umbridge? :o)**


	4. A Normal Summer Day

**Technically, it **_**is**_** less than a week's time. I'm sorry… I just didn't think it would be that hard to write… :/**

**Shout out to the wonderful **NevilleCanKickMattLewis'Butt**, always present and with reviews! :D**

**And also to the amazing **TeamocilAddict**, whose stories are as amazing as their author (sorry, just had to). :p**

**Oh yeah, also, I've put asterisks along the way─ *, if you're wondering─ and it basically means that I'm making that up. Those facts are **_**definitely**_** not true, but there's nothing to say the opposite.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.**

**A Normal Summer Day**

**Or**

**How to Make Both a Boy and a Girl Jealous of You**

"Lily, wake up!"

"Mmmh…" was the muffled response Mrs. Evans got from her daughter. She frowned, hands on her hips.

"Don't make me come and get you!" she warned.

"But mo-om! It's way too early!" Lily moaned from her bed.

"It's eleven o'clock! Not _my_ definition of early! Now, get up!"

"_My_ dictionary says it is!" Lily answered lamely.

"Maybe, but I'm your mom, and _I_ rule this house."

"What about dad?"

"Just ask him, he'll tell you I'm the one who rules around here."

"He would…"

Mrs. Evans sighed and started counting. "One…" Lily jumped out of her bed.

"Two…" She grabbed a shirt and a pair of trousers.

"Three…" She put on her shirt.

"Four…" She was fighting desperately with her trousers which wouldn't let her leg in.

"I'm done, I'm done!" Lily yelled in panic, and ran down the stairs.

"Good." Mrs. Evans resumed her cooking. "What do you think you're _doing_?" she asked when she saw Lily open the fridge.

"Getting breakfast?" she asked, hopeful.

Mrs. Evans shook her head, smiling. "I don't think so, no."

"But mo-om," whined Lily. "I'm hungry!"

"Breakfast was this morning, sweetie."

Lily crossed her arms. "Technically─"

"It's an hour before lunch. And so, no breakfast."

"You're a mean, sadistic, evil witch, mom."

"_You_ would know," said mom retorted.

"Well, no, actually," Lily said, carefree, "because, _I_ happen to be a beautiful, caring, lovable witch."

"Who doesn't have a boyfriend. So much for 'lovable'," commented her mom, sarcastic.

"That. That is _low_, mom," said Lily, acting hurt. "I'm sure even _Tuney_ wouldn't say that."

"Now, sweetie," scolded Mrs. Evans. "Play nice."

"Hmph. Hey, where's Griff?"

"In the garden. _He_ woke up early and got breakfast."

"It's a _dog_, mom."

"Yes, well, sometimes I wonder who the adopted one in this family really is," said the person who was most against his adoption in the first place.

"_Ouch_, mom."

"Now, out," her mom directed. "You're in the way."

Lily puffed and left. She found Griff, who wasn't in the garden anymore, but in her room, and greeted him as she scratched his head. She then proceeded to grab proper clothes and headed for the shower. Griff made to follow her into the bathroom, but she pushed him out and locked the door. Griff snorted and then went back to Lily's room.

When she came out of the shower, Griff wasn't in her room anymore, but he had left quite a mess. All her books were on the floor, her wardrobe was wide open and her clothes were a mess─ well, more than usual─, her drawers were open.

"GRIFF!" she yelled, thoroughly pissed─ who else could it be? "Griff, get here now!" When she realized he wouldn't come, she started looking for him, and found him in the kitchen, where Mrs. Evans was feeding him bits of the meat she was cooking, which he─ _surprisingly_─ enjoyed.

"Now, sweetie, why are you screaming like that?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"G-griff!" Lily screamed, unable to express her furor. "H-he… My room!" she finally screeched.

"Your room, what?" asked her mom in a tone that sounded like she believed her daughter to belong in an asylum.

"He _destroyed_ my room!" said Lily, pointing at the spot where Griff is─ _was_: he had slipped away silently once Lily wasn't staring at him anymore. "Where'd he go _now_?" huffed Lily, frustrated.

"Probably in the garden, sweetie," said Mrs. Evans, not particularly shocked by Griff's antics─ she worshipped him, in Lily's opinion. Lily huffed and went after Griff, while her mom resumed her cooking.

Griff was in the garden alright, but he didn't let Lily catch him─ again, _surprisingly_. She was busy running after him when she bumped into someone, making that person fall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Lily, helping him up. "_Michaël_?" she asked, surprised.

"Hi," he said simply. "I cah-me wiz Ah-leece."

"So where is she?" Lily asked, since Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Here!" exclaimed the half-blood* happily. "How you doin', Lils?"

"Al!" exclaimed Lily, and hugged her. "What're you guys doing here?"

"_Michaël_'s leaving soon, and we figured we could see you once again before he leaves," explained Alice with a sad air.

"You're leaving, _Michaël_? Shame… You guys _must_ stay for lunch. I'll go ask my mom." decided Lily. Not bothering to wait for their answers, she headed towards the kitchen. _Michaël_ looked at Alice questioningly and she shrugged in a she's-always-like-that sort of way.

"Don't worry," she added, smiling. "Her mom's worse."

_Michaël_ made a very worried face, which made Alice laugh.

* * *

Since it wasn't a question, Alice and _Michaël_ stayed for lunch and they all talked pleasantly, Griff wandering around for food, but carefully staying clear from Lily, who was still glaring at him.

"So, you come from France, Michael?" asked Mr. Evans.

"It's _Michaël_, dad," said Lily for the umpteenth time, exasperated.

"Yes, mistarr Evans."

"I see… what part of France?" questioned Mr. Evans, eager to know more─ Mr. Evans had a passion for France, and mostly, for its food and wine.

"Well, my parrents leeve in the South-West," was the answer, "but since I go to Beauxbatons for most of the year…"

"I thought Beauxbatons was an all-girl school?" asked Alice, curious.

"Well, where else would you expect the French boys to study magic, Al?" retorted Lily.

Alice blushed, conscious that she hadn't really thought it through. "Well, I don't know… I mean, all we ever hear about Beauxbatons is how their students do well in their lives after graduating, and they only talk about the _girl_ students."

It was _Michaël_'s turn to feel embarrassed. "Well, zat's beecause our school is deevided: zey deevide girls and boys for everryfing, and technicah-lee, we don't even see ze girls durring ze year─"

"_Technically_?" asked Mrs. Evans, amused.

"What do you expect, mom?" said Lily. "I mean, seeing the guys in _our_ school, it's no surprise they'd find a way."

"Thinking of the Marauders, are we, _Lily flower_?" Alice asked mischievously. Lily blushed.

"Marrauderrs? What are ze Marrauderrs?" _Michaël_ enquired.

"They are the four most renowned _trouble-makers_ and most _annoying_ guys of the school," answered Lily. "Well, Remus is okay… and Peter too. It's just Black and Potter, really."

"Did I hear an accent on _Potter_, _Lily flower_?"

"I did _not_ put any sort of _accent_ on Potter's name, Alice," retorted Lily. "Now, before you interrupted rudely, _Michaël_ was telling us about Beauxbatons."

"Who is Potter?" asked the one 'telling us about Beauxbatons', clearly more interested by the Marauders' topic.

"He's had a _major_ crush on Lily for _ages_," said Alice with an air of conspirator on her face, "and all this year, he's been asking her out in as many possible ways as there can be."

"Oh. But she deedn't go out wiz him, no?"

"Nah. She _hates_ him. Or so she says…" Alice winked at him.

"'She' is right there, Al… And I _do_ hate him." Lily crossed her arms.

"So you say," sang Alice, earning her a glare from Lily.

"Now, girls, no fights at the table, it's not good for your digestion," said Mr. Evans, imitating his wife's tone while she had gone to the kitchen.

"I heard you, Andrew," said a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Damn," muttered 'Andrew'.

"I heard that too," said Mrs. Evans, coming back.

They all laughed seeing Mr. Evans face.

"I'm back!" cried someone as the front door opened. That stopped Lily's laughter quite abruptly. "Hey mom, dad!" sang Petunia as she entered the dining room.

"Tuney!" greeted Mr. Evans. "How was it?"

"Oh, it was great," she said, as if it was obvious. "Vernon was _adorable_, and his sister, even though a bit peculiar, is quite agreeable, but anyone is agreeable, when you have a _freak_ for a sister," she scorned.

Lily made a face at 'adorable', because she could hardly picture a mustached whale being 'adorable', so didn't really pay attention to the rest of her sentence. Alice sneezed. A lot. Which made Lily sneeze too, and _Michaël_ just looked around, confused. Petunia ignored them, and went up the stairs, into her room.

"Well, don't you want to eat, darling?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"Oh, I'm just picking up something and then leaving straight away, mom. Vernon is waiting outside in his new car." As she was going on about her boyfriend's car, Lily made faces at Alice, which made her _sneeze_ again.

When Petunia got back downstairs, Lily was still making faces, and Alice was now _coughing_ loudly. Again, she royally ignored them and headed for the door.

"Well, see you, mom, dad. Oh, and _freak_, you might want do something about your hair, it's horrible." She made a face and left. However, Griff somehow got in the way and she tripped, hitting the door who had mysteriously closed while she had gone upstairs. Furious, she tried to kick him, but he dodged, so she stormed out, banging the door.

Lily laughed as she stroked Griff's head, who wagged his tail, content.

"So," said _Michaël_ slowly, "_zat_ was yourr seesterr?"

Lily sighed. "Yeah. That's her."

"I'm 'appy I'm an only chald…"

"Tuney's a special case, Michael," said Mr. Evans with a sad smile.

"Honey, don't say that," scolded Mrs. Evans.

"Well, it's true. Hell, have _you_ even considered going out with a mustached whale?"

"Well, I went out with you…" said Mrs. Evans, smiling.

"Hey! I don't even have a moustache!"

"Notice he didn't say he wasn't a whale," Lily told her mom.

Mr. Evans laughed, making the whole table tremble, and everyone laughed with him.

* * *

Alice and _Michaël_ had stayed for dinner too, enjoying the company, and not really being given a choice─ Mrs. Evans fault, this time. But now, they had to leave, as _Michaël_ was leaving the next day, early.

Lily was standing on the doorstep with _Michaël_, while Alice had gone into the depths of the garden, waiting for her mom.

"Well, bye, Leelee," said _Michaël_, smiling sadly.

"Yeah, bye, _Michaël_. Have fun at Beauxbatons."

He smiled mischievously. "Oh, don't worrry about zat."

"I'm not─" He kissed her before she could finish her sentence. It felt nice, and he was─

"Um, guys, my mom's here…" said Alice, clearly embarrassed.

Lily broke off quickly, and the same time, Griff bit _Michaël_'s wrist.

"_Aïe_!" he yelled.

"Griff!" scolded Lily, grateful for the diversion, even though it was based on _Michaël_'s pain─ she could guess Alice liked _Michaël_ quite a lot, and so she felt a bit guilty.

"Hello, Lily," said Mrs. Jones.

"Hey, Mrs. Jones. How are you?"

"Oh, very well," she waved the question off, not being particularly fond of small talk. "Shall we go, _Michaël_?"

He blushed. "Oh, yes. Bye, Lily." He turned to her. "I'll rrite to you, okeh?"

She forced a smile, knowing full well she was hurting Alice, but not really willing to let go of a possible boyfriend who wouldn't run away if Potter told him that he wasn't _allowed_ to date her. "Sure."

Mrs. Jones and _Michaël_ disapparated.

"Well, see you, Lils."

"Yeah, see you in a few weeks, Al," Lily said, smiling. "Listen, I'm sorry─"

"Don't be," cut in Alice, forcing a smile. "I don't have a right to be mad at you."

"Well, I knew you liked him…"

"Yeah, but so do you. Why should I be the only one to have the right to like him?"

"Because you like him more. I mean, I don't even think I'm really that interested." Griff licked her hand.

"Okay, then I'm mad at you," said Alice playfully.

"Al… I'll tell him, don't worry. I'm sure he likes you."

"Apparently not enough…" She sighed. "No worries, Lils. I'll get over it."

Her mom apparated at that moment, and after another goodbye, she left.

"Well, what did you think of that, Griff?" Lily asked. Griff wagged his tail and barked.

**Ever grateful to my readers for their support─ that includes reviews, take the hint? Just kidding─,**

**Teacup**

**(haha, I'm winning this **Teamocil** :p )**


	5. Sirius Thinking

**And yet another Sirius POV, except this time, I'm adding a moment that Lily doesn't know about… :p Enjoy!**

DontFeedTheDragon**: thanks─ as usual? I'll definitely try to keep it up ;).**

MissHaleyBlack**: hey, as a proud Gryffindor, I **_**have**_** to tell you that the Marauders are **_**definitely**_** cunning─ well, as a whole, at least. But thanks for the love :p**

nannyandpotocrazy**: yeah, I like Michaël too─ probably just for his name, I love that name─, but to be honest, I don't think he'll appear much more… maybe. It's a thought… :)**

**To the **Guest** that reviewed: thanks for thinking I didn't have enough reviews, that's sweet :D I appreciate it. I do my best to make you guys laugh, honest ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, but at least then you can't steal it from me.**

**Sirius Thinking**

**Or**

**Pun Intended  
**

"So, how was it?" asked Prongs, impatient for news.

"It was okay. Kind of boring, actually…" I answered, knowing full well that he wouldn't stand my lack of a _proper_ answer. I lied on one of the Potters' couch, feet dangling─ why do they always make these things too small? ─ ignoring his glares.

"Come on, Padfoot, you can do better than that," pleaded Prongs, desperate.

"Well, mister I'm-so-desperate-I'll-even-send-my-friend-in-disguise-to-my-love's-house, it was… interesting."

"Pad, please answer, or I'm calling you that for the rest of your life."

"Don't even _dare_ call me 'pad'! That's a bloody horrible nickname, Prongsie. Who even came up with that?"

"I think _you_ did."

"I did _not_," I told him, furious─ at the same time, I _would_ come up with that, if it weren't me it was directed at. "I came up with _Padfoot_."

Prongs took an innocent look. "Well, you shouldn't have chosen that nickname, then."

I huffed, too pissed to say something. My nickname was _cool_, and he was just jealous, I knew it.

"If you think I'm jealous of your lack of imagination for your nickname, Padfoot, you're missing the point," said _Prongsie_, smirking like an idiot. I ignored his comment.

"Your _Lily flower_ adopted me as soon as she saw me, 'cause she thinks I'm _adorable_, so what do you say now?"

"I say she thinks you're adorable as a _dog_, Padfoot, and I'm not sure I'm jealous of _that_."

Damn. Why was I losing all my fights today? Must be because of my recent lack of practice. Being a dog _did_ limit conversations, and I don't talk dog─ not that I met any, anyway.

"So, back to our favourite topic," said Prongs, "Lily." I think he just cooed there. Yuck.

"_Your_ favourite topic, Prongs. Just because you're my best mate doesn't mean I have the same interests as you in everything." I stuck my tongue out in disgust at the idea of going out with Evans. She was good-looking and all that shit, but somehow it didn't click─ not that I needed it to click to go out with a chick, but it did make things better─ and Prongs had been onto her since first year─ not _literally_, obviously, or we wouldn't be here─ so I just didn't bother. Moony sometimes wondered aloud at my 'nobility' about Evans─ _as if_ I was some dude running after all the birds I could grab. Hmph.

"Hello? Prongs speaking to Padfoot, do you hear me?" said Prongs, his hand over his mouth, pretending to hold something and speaking into it. He made some stupid noises in between his words too, that sounded like a coughing cat hissing.

I stared at him in confusion. What the hell was he doing? I asked him, too.

"It's some muggle thing," he explained, "called walkie-talkies. I'll show you, one time."

"Oh, yeah, we talked about it in Muggle studies once, didn't we?"

"You were _listening_?" said Prongs in awe. "Did you even take notes?" he asked, pretending to be impressed.

"Who the hell do you take me for, Prongs? Taking notes is a very good way of catching the know-it-all disease." I shivered in disgust.

"It's a good thing we know a cure," said Prongs, smiling.

"Yeah, Moony would already be on his deathbed, if we didn't."

Prongs sighed. "What would Moony do without us?"

I laughed, picturing Moony as a werewolf, eagerly taking notes in class.

"Okay, so how is Lily?" he asked, not that easily distracted from _'the reason he is alive'_.

"She's depressed, knowing that she won't see you for two months. She sighs all the time, and all she does is stare outside her window. She even told me she was hoping you'd send her an owl, and that if you asked her out now, she would say yes," I told him as seriously as I could.

Prongs reacted in the exact way I had predicted, and even did a bit more: he jumped out of his seat, face glowing, smiling hugely, and made for the door, probably to get some parchment and a quill. He stopped when he saw me fall from my couch, laughing.

"Har, har. Very funny, Padfoot," he said, sulking as he walked back to his couch.

I wiped a tear off my face and climbed back onto my couch. "That was… bloody… hilarious," I contradicted. He glared at me, and suddenly I knew that if he hadn't left his wand in his room, I'd already be lying on the floor, this time dead. I stopped laughing, but try as I would, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay, honestly, she's just fine. Her cat's a bloody _cat_, though," I said, spitting the word 'cat'.

Prongs raised an eyebrow. "Interesting insult," he commented. I shrugged it off.

"I got lucky, 'cause she had planned to go to the Leaky Cauldron to meet friends, so the day wasn't _too_ boring," I continued. "There were Jones, the Twins, and some French blond dude."

"Yeah? How was _he_?" he asked, curious─ and a bit pissed, if you ask me.

"Blondie? He was okay… Horrible accent, and pretty full of himself─"

"Sounds like you," cut in Prongs.

I sat up. "Hey! I _don't_ have a horrible accent!" I exclaimed, before I realized the stupidity of my reaction.

"Which leaves 'full of himself' fitting the profile," said the stupid git.

"Do you _want_ me to continue the story?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Prongs made an apologetic face, and I continued my narration─ see? I can use big words: at least, I'm _pretty_ sure I know what that means. Just kidding─ as I leaned back into the couch.

* * *

"So, basically, that's it," I said, ending my oh-how-wonderful-and-fascinating story.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Prongs said. "She doesn't like people staring at her, and Michael─"

"_Michaël_," I corrected without thinking.

He ignored me. "─ looks at her a bit too much. That's _it_?" he exclaimed.

"Hey," I protested. "I also told you she actually has a sense of humor."

"Of _course_ she has a sense of humor, Padfoot. She's perfect," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I huffed, knowing full well there was no point saying anything. "So, basically, you spent your day eating people's ice-creams," he said.

"I did _not_, Prongs. And if you're not satisfied, then give me ideas," I said lightly.

He actually thought about it. After a while, his head shot up. "I know! Her secret diary!"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Her diary? What the hell, Prongs? You want me to look for her diary? For all we know, she might not even _have_ one."

"Every girl has a diary, Padfoot," he told me matter-of-factly. I shook my head in amazement. How could I be friends with such an idiot?

"Does Marlene have a diary?" I asked, just to prove my point─ Prongs and Marlene knew each other since childhood, so he probably knew.

The git raised an eyebrow. "Curious, Padfoot?" I shrugged. Of _course_ I wasn't curious. Who cares if some stupid girl has some stupid diary? I definitely don't care. Why would I care about Marlene? Why would I ask, if it weren't to prove my point that not every girl has a diary? I wouldn't. End of story. "_Obviously_, she has one," Prongs answered.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Has she told you about it?" I asked, suspicious.

"No, but like I said, every girl has a diary."

"So, you actually have no idea," I said happily.

"Pray tell, why are you focusing on Marlene?" asked the stupid git─ I _wasn't_.

"I'm _not_."

"You _are_."

"Not." I folded my arms. "And don't you even _dare_ think about telling Marlene," I said before I could stop myself─ I could've _hit_ myself: now he was going to think I really _was_ interested. "Fine," I sighed, when I saw his look of triumph, "tell Marlene." I shrugged nonchalantly. I hoped that would convince him, and it did, 'cause his smile faded. _Convince_? What am I talking about? Okay, let's change the subject. "I should be going, Prongs, otherwise, Evans will realize I haven't stayed for the night."

His eyes lit up at her name. "Yeah, you're right. You'll look for the diary, then? Oh, and bite the French moron for me if he touches her, yeah?"

I smiled. "No problem, mate. See you when I get her diary─ if there is one," I added. He shrugged in an of-course-I'm-right way. "Oh yeah, how's my lovely family doing?" I asked, not really curious, but still interested.

"Just fine," said Prongs, embarrassed. "As if you've never existed, actually."

I sighed. Of course they would do that. I couldn't even think of any other way they'd react…

"Oh, well. See ya, mate." I stepped outside and waited for the Knight Bus.

* * *

Since I had left Prongs real early, or late, depending on your point of view, I didn't get to sleep at all, but I was used to it, so I was fine. Plus, as a dog, I didn't really have to pretend or anything, I was allowed to curl up and sleep any time I wanted.

So, basically, when I got back to the Evans', it was seven. I walked in, and Mrs. Evans greeted me.

"Hey, Griff! I'm sure you're hungry. Just give me a minute." I really liked her, 'cause her idea of food for a dog was raw meat and sometimes vegetables, and not stupid dog food─ which was disgusting. I just _know_, okay? ─, which was fine by me, even though it wasn't as good as cooked meat. Oh, the sacrifices I make for my mates…

Mrs. Evans hadn't been too keen on 'adopting' me, but now that I was, she treated me as if I had always been a part of the family. I liked her a lot, to be honest.

Apparently, Evans was still sleeping, and her door was closed, so I decided to go to the garden, find a spot in the sun, and sleep, which I did─ you should try, it's real nice.

I heard more than I saw, Evans get up─ or, should I say, her mom coax her into getting up─ and go down the stairs, so I got up and made for her room─ I still had to look for that diary of hers. However, she got back up too quickly, so I just lied on the floor, my head between my front paws, waiting for her.

She came in, scratched my head, and then left with clothes she had grabbed on her way. I followed her, just for the fun of it. She was going to take a shower, and Prongs _did_ say he wanted _information_ on Evans, right? Sadly, she didn't let me in. It was to be expected, but it doesn't hurt to try…

I went back to her room and started looking for her diary. Where the heck was that thing? After looking through her clothes, checking all her books, inspecting every corner of her room and hiding places, I was pretty sure her diary was non-existent.

Her shower stopped at that point, so I quickly ran out of her room. I got intercepted by Mrs. Evans, who was cooking, and I happily ate the bits she was giving me. Hell, it was even cooked.

"GRIFF!" Okay, she's clearly pissed. "Griff get here now!" _Woof_, I thought_. I'm not your dog. Okay, maybe I am. Wrong phrasing there. But I'm not stupid enough to come to you when you're pissed._ I was actually considering running out of the house and reappearing this evening, when she came downstairs.

She started acting like a maniac about her room to her mom, and I discreetly slipped away into the garden, where Mr. Evans was gardening. I started watching him, but the _fury_ came out, and I ran for my life. I may be a Gryffindor, I still value life above painful and excruciating death, as seemed to be promised by Evans at that moment.

She bumped into blondie at some point, so I stopped running to watch him, in case I had to take drastic measures─ bite. I could smell Jones around too, so I looked for her when I realized nothing was happening.

She patted my head─ sigh─ and stroked my back─ now, _that_'s better─ before joining Evans and blondie. I didn't follow her, 'cause Evans was still mad at me, but rather headed for the kitchen, where the food was eagerly waiting for me to eat it all up.

* * *

Jones and blondie stayed for lunch, and so I managed to get food from everyone, except Evans, whom I carefully stayed clear of. Mr. Evans was making conversation to blondie, so I ignored the whole thing, not really wanting to remember France and my _lovely_ family.

"Thinking of the Maruders, are we, _Lily flower_?" Jones asked, which made Evans blush. _Interesting…_

Blondie inquired who _we_ were… _bloody idiot_. How can he not know us?

"They are the four most renowned _trouble-makers_ and most _annoying_ guys of the school," Evans told him. _Ouch_. "Well, Remus is okay…" _Oh, Prongs is going to be _jealous. "And Peter too." _Of _course _Wormtail's okay_. I shrugged─ well, sort of. "It's just Black and Potter, really." _WHAT? It's not _just_! We are never _just_ Black and Potter!_

"Did I hear an accent on _Potter_, _Lily flower_?" _Ooh, I am liking this chick more and more._

"I did _not_ put any sort of _accent_ on Potter's name, Alice," Evans said. _Yeah, right_. "Now, before you interrupted rudely, _Michaël_ was telling us about Beauxbatons."

"Who is Potter?" asked blondie, clearly more interested by _us_, and keeping the conversation on a subject that I could tell Prongs about. Maybe he wasn't such a moron after all.

"He's had a _major_ crush on Lily for _ages_," Jones said, talking ridiculously silently, as if someone would overhear─ well, _I_ would, but talking silently won't stop me─, "and all this year, he's been asking her out in as many possible ways as there can be." _True, sadly_. I shook my head. Most of them were pretty embarrassing to recall, and I wasn't even the one _asking_!

"Oh. But she deedn't go out wiz him, no?" _You sound worried, dude…_

"Nah. She _hates_ him." I could almost hear him sigh in relief. I restrained from biting his heel. " Or so she says…" Jones winked at him. I really like that chick.

"'She' is right there, Al… And I _do_ hate him." Evans folded her arms.

"So you say," sang Alice. _Now, this is great_.

"Now, girls, no fights at the table, it's not good for your digestion," said Mr. Evans, in a voice that sounded a lot like his wife's.

I'll spare you the rest of the conversation at that point, 'cause even if it was funny for them, I just found that boring...

"I'm back!" someone called with a horribly high-pitched voice. I covered my now painful ears with my paws. "Hey mom, dad!" that person continued in the same painful tone, as she walked in.

"Tuney! How was it?" Mr. Evans' voice was like sweet melody to my ears, after _that_. Sadly, he had asked her to proceed talking, and I braced myself.

"Oh, it was great. Vernon was _adorable_," _no clue who _that_ is_, "and his sister, even though a bit peculiar, is quite agreeable, but anyone is agreeable, when you have a _freak_ for a sister," she said, looking at Evans. _Huh? She's Evans _sister_? Did she just call her a _freak_?_ Before I could stop myself, I started growling. Nobody calls my mate's 'wife-to-be' a _freak_.

Luckily, she left quite fast; apparently she had just come to get something, so my ears weren't permanently damaged. However, I just couldn't let her leave like that. I mean, she had insulted Evans, for crying out loud. Thrice─ yes, I know the word.

So, just before she left, I closed the front door─ she had left it open─ and made her trip, which she did most ungraciously, hitting the door. She tried to kick me, but no one kicks _me_─ basically, I dodged─ and she left the house, furious.

Evans stroked my head, which made me wag my tail, happy that she had forgiven me.

* * *

It turned out Jones and blondie stayed for dinner too, and even though no conversation turned out to be interesting for my 'mission', it was quite an enjoyable afternoon and evening, until Jones decided they had to leave.

Jones had gone to wait for her mom in the dark of the garden where no one would notice her apparating, and so blondie started an I'm-so-sad-I-have-to-leave-you conversation with Evans.

I must have missed something, 'cause all of a sudden, he was kissing her. I bit his wrist, furious, and at the same time, Jones interrupted them.

"_Aïe_!" yelled the git. Can't he say 'ow', like every normal person?

"Griff!" Evans said, furious. But I could tell she didn't really mind that much, and that she was mostly pretending, so I wagged my tail mockingly.

After Blondie left, Jones and Evans had a _fascinating_ I'm-so-sorry-I-knew-you-liked-him-and-I-still-kissed-him discussion, where I did learn that Evans wasn't _actually_ interested in him, until Jones' mom came back and then disapparated with her daughter.

"Well, what did you think of that, Griff?" Evans asked me. _Definitely quite a lot_.

**Review, please? I would love you until my dying day! (at least :p )  
**


	6. Friendly Betrayal

**Bonus scene! Well, sort of, because I wasn't planning on writing it… :p And a kind of way of saying I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. :)**

DawnEclipse**: Thanks! :) I hope you'll like 'my' Marlene :D**

Rose Jean Black**: Yeah, I love Sirius too.**

MagicalSmile**: Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin', but you should know that by now.**

**Friendly betrayal**

**Or**

**Broom-less**

"Come on, Moony! You can do better than that!" James shouted.

He, Remus and Peter were playing simplified Quidditch in his garden. They had come to stay at his house again, for a week.

It was now mid-August─ as opposed to mid-July, when their plan about spying on Lily had started─ and it was so warm and sunny that Mrs. Potter had forced them outside and locked the doors of the Potter Manor magically to stop them from going back in. They had therefore summoned their brooms─ and broken a window by doing so, much to Mrs. Potter's dismay, who had thought being outside would've stopped them from breaking stuff─ and a Quaffle, and had started playing.

The Potters, being quite rich and Quidditch-loving people, had set up a small Quidditch pitch, and that was where they were now─ which is, you have to admit, a most logical thing to do, play Quidditch on a Quidditch pitch.

"Shut up, Prongs!" Moony yelled back. "You _know_ I suck at flying!" He was barely hovering above the ground, his feet still touching the ground. He mentally cursed his broom for not letting him go higher, and tried to push off the ground once again.

It worked this time, and he managed to steady himself at the goal posts.

Peter was already up in the air, and looked happy enough. He enjoyed flying, even if he wasn't a good Quidditch player.

It was James against Peter and Remus, and even that wasn't quite fair, as they soon realized while playing.

At some point during the game, Sirius apparated in the middle of the pitch, not far from Peter, who jumped in surprise and fell off. His broom, still in motion, bumped into James' who managed to grab it while falling off his. James' broom went zooming off and into the Potter's forest, where it suddenly dropped out of sight. Remus, the only one still properly on a broom, was laughing so hard that he choked, lost balance, and fell on the ground too, still howling of laughter.

Sirius, greatly amused, started helping Peter up while James landed clumsily, as he was hanging from Peter's broom by his hands.

"My broom! Where's my broom?" James asked, panicked.

"It flew off," Remus answered, now completely sober─ his broom had fell on him, and that had interrupted his laughter.

"No! Sara! Come back!" James had named his brooms ever since Lily had told him that muggles sometimes gave their cars female names. "Please! I promise I'll never give you up!"

"Sometimes, mate, it sounds like you're more in love with your broom than with Evans," Sirius commented. "It's creepy. Even for me."

James ignored him and continued running round in panicked circles. "Guys, we _gotta_ look for Sara!"

"Really, Prongs?" Remus said. "Have you tried _summoning_ her?"

James stopped in his tracks and looked at him as if he were stupid.

"You can't summon stuff that's in the Potter forest, Moony," Sirius told him, as if it were the most obvious thing. Somehow, none of the Marauders, James excepted, had ever set foot in the Potter forest─ as if they had barely noticed it.

"Why not?"

James shrugged. "Dunno. It's always been like that. Nothing can be summoned from or through the forest." He suddenly remembered his problem and resumed running frantically, but this time towards the forest. "C'mon, guys!"

Remus got up and followed his fellow Marauders, James running in front and Sirius and Peter trying to keep up. Just to check, he summoned James' broom, not really wanting to make a particular effort at the moment. As it didn't work, he jogged to catch up with the others.

"So, is it just the summoning charm that doesn't work, or what?" he asked, clearly not thrilled by the prospect of spending the afternoon looking for 'Sara'.

Sirius shrugged. "No idea, mate. It's the only one we discovered with Prongs because we had used it, but his parents wouldn't tell us anything when we asked them, except that it had always existed as long as the Potters had lived here."

"So a locating charm should do the trick, right?"

Sirius' eyes lit up at the idea─ Remus guessed he hadn't thought of it─ and motioned for him to try.

"_Loco Broom_," Remus said as he waved his wand. A small ball of light came out of his wand and started flying upwards, until it came out of the forest's branches and then exploded into minuscule little drops of light, falling back all over the forest.

They sat down and waited for a small light to come back with the location of 'Sara'.

"Um, guys?"

"What is it, Wormtail?" Remus asked.

"I think we lost Prongs too."

"Shit!" Sirius exclaimed. "I _knew_ there was something missing." Remus raised an eyebrow at 'something'. "_Loco James_," Sirius mumbled, and a similar ball of light flew from his wand and exploded in the sky above them as he sat down again.

After a few minutes, something was yet to happen, and it was Peter who voiced the idea that Summoning charms were maybe not the only spells blocked by the forest.

"Hex it all!" Sirius cried out, frustrated. "C'mon, you guys, we got to find Prongs before he does anything stupid."

"You're one to speak," Remus commented. Sirius ignored him and started walking, quickly followed by the remaining Marauders.

"Prongs!"

"Come on, mate, show yourself!"

"Where are you?"

"Um, where are _we_?"

"In the middle of the forest, why?" deadpanned Remus. They had continued walking aimlessly and had effortlessly gotten themselves lost.

"Great," mumbled Sirius. "Just _great_." He kicked a stone which turned out to be like an iceberg─ you know, you only see the tip, but there's a lot more beneath the surface─ and so didn't budge. He yelped in pain, clutching his foot.

Remus and Peter stifled their laughter as best they could, but quickly gave up, which earned them dark looks from Sirius.

"Okay," Remus said once he had calmed down. "How about a distress signal? That _should_ work, right?"

"What about Prongs?" asked Peter.

"What about us?" Sirius retorted mockingly. "Honestly, Wormtail, if we can get out of the forest, then we can fly our way above it and that way at least we'll be able to head home if we need to."

"_Lumos Fragor_," Remus said, and 'fireworks' exploded above their heads noisily.

Very quickly, Mr. Potter found them, looking relieved. But then he noticed something, and his smile faded, rapidly replaced by a worried frown. "Where's James?"

"We lost him along the way," Remus explained.

"Yeah, he was running in front of us, and didn't notice when we stopped," continued Peter.

"He was looking for Sara," Sirius added most unhelpfully.

Mr. Potter looked at him tiredly. "Who's Sara?"

"His broom."

"Oh… Right." Mr. Potter mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'mentally-unbalanced child of hers', but they were too tired to care.

* * *

When they got back, Mr. Potter was breathing heavily, even though the walk hadn't been very long, but Sirius, Peter and Remus knew better than to comment. They quickly went for their brooms and were about to go back into the forest when a familiar voice sounded.

"Where the hell are you guys going? You just got back!"

"Prongs?" Peter asked, bemused.

"Well, yeah. Who else?" James grinned.

"Where _were_ you?"

"Well, I found Sara quite quickly, and then I realized you weren't there anymore, so I thought you had come back, but apparently you… di… dn't…" James' talking pace had slowed down to a minimum when he realized his friends were glaring at him. "Er, guys? Why do you look like you're about to murder me?"

"It took you a whole _hour_ to realize we weren't in the house?" Sirius asked instead, with, indeed, a murderous look on his face.

"Well…" James said. He took a few steps back, ruffling his hair.

"WHAT?" screeched Mrs. Potter. "What did I just hear, James?"

"Um, I don't know, what _did_ you just hear?"

"I heard," she began slowly, "that you just _abandoned_ your friends in the middle of the forest."

"Well…" James repeated, hand flying to his hair.

"BROOM-LESS!" she shrieked.

"What? No! I can explain!"

"Don't bother. _Accio Broom_!" She waved her wand, and Sara came flying to her, and so did James─ he had held onto his broom in a desperate attempt to counter the spell. "Let go, James," she said menacingly.

James sat down on the ground, defeated.

"Sorry about that, mate," Sirius said once Mrs. Potter had left. "We didn't think it would end _so_ bad…"

James shrugged, and the rest of the Marauders sat down next to him, sympathizing for his loss silently.

"Padfoot." James' eyes lit up as he just remembered that he might have come with good news.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you came here for a reason, a nice one at that?" James pleaded.

"Well," he said with a smirk, "still no diary, that's for sure."

James' face fell.

"What diary?" Remus asked suspiciously. "Should I be worried?"

"Prongs here claims that 'every girl has a diary', and so wants me to find Evans'," Sirius announced pompously.

Remus stared at James, dumbfounded. "You have _got_ to be joking, Prongs. You can't _seriously_ believe that?"

James' hand flew to his hair, making Remus shake his head.

"You're such an idiot," he sighed. "Wait, what? _Lily_'s diary?" he suddenly realized. "Why am I even friends with you guys? Any of you ever heard of respecting people's privacy? I _knew_ this was a bad idea!"

Sirius sniggered. "One'd think we just found _your_ diary, Moony."

Remus threw him an exasperated look. "Shut up, Padfoot. Plus, just looking at the technical side of this, what is Lily going to think when Prongs knows all about her, just after her diary disappears mysteriously?"

"I wouldn't be _such_ an idiot," James mumbled. "At worst it would be a 'lucky guess' if I get it right."

"That's not why you're here, really," Peter asked Sirius, "isn't it?"

"Too true, Wormtail," he answered, spreading his arms and letting himself lie on the ground. "I just wanted to spend some time with you guys, seeing as Mary 'kidnapped' her for the day and no one's home till 6 this evening." He placed his hands under his head. "And also to tell Prongs that she's going school-shopping tomorrow in Diagon Alley with a bunch of friends."

James whooped, and then started imagining the scene. "Well, hello, Lily. Fancy seeing _you_ here…"

"It would make sense," Peter pointed out. "We got our letters this morning."

"Yeah, we got your letter, Padfoot," Remus added.

Sirius smiled broadly. "You just got to love ol' Dumbledore…"

**Tatsaa! Next chapter up in two-three days max, promise 0:)**

**Review, please! (read in a singing voice)**

**Oh, yeah, PS: excuse my latin, I only did a year... :s  
**


	7. School Shopping

**Not my best, but it just wouldn't finish itself… (so technically, not my fault─ kidding)**

Rose Jean Black**: well, this chapter doesn't have much, but next chapter will! And it'll be the last one of the summer, so probably the last one with Sirius as a dog… :/**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

**School shopping**

**Or**

**Beating bludgers**

"Hey, guys! Lily-flower!" exclaimed James as he walked towards their group─ composed of Lily, Alice, Frank, the Twins, Marlene, Mary, Sam and Griff. "Fancy seeing you─"

"Potter! Lupin! Pettigrew! How are you all doing? Where's Black?" cut in Alice really fast before Lily, who looked like she was going to explode, could say something stupid to James.

"Oh, he's, er…" James ruffled his hair, never taking his eyes off Lily.

"─ At his house. His parents wouldn't let him out," Remus said quickly, throwing a look at Griff, who snorted.

"Oh, shame… who'll entertain me now," moaned Marlene dramatically. Griff licked her hand. She scratched his head.

"You got a dog?" asked James.

"It's Lily's," she answered innocently, knowing full well James would jump on the occasion to have a talk with Lily.

"Yeah, well, he was a stray, so… I just couldn't leave him like that," said Lily miserably, glaring at Marlene at the same time─ quite a feat.

"Don't worry, Lily-flower, I understand perfectly." He winked at her, and then proceeded to stroke Griff.

"Merlin, you are _so_ cliché. Lily bloody _flower_, can you get any worse?" she spat out.

"Don't tempt me. Say, this dog, er…"

"Griff."

"Griff, huh?" He grinned. "Always better than Slither, huh, doggie?" Griff growled. James patted his head, but Griff tried to bite him. "Ow, watch it Pad─ bad dog!" He glared at Griff, then looked back at Lily, who was laughing. "Griff here, he isn't too annoying, is he?"

"Oh, no. Black─ my cat─ doesn't like him too much, but they get along okay, and well, there's always Petunia's case…" Lily bit her lip. "I could swear he annoys her on purpose."

"Really?" James asked innocently. Griff snorted. "And, er, do you let Griff sleep with you?"

"Not on my bed, per se, 'cause there's not enough room for him─ he did try to─, but he does sleep next to my bed."

"Does he now?" said James menacingly, glaring at Griff, who whimpered.

Lily smirked. "What, Potter, jealous of a _dog_? The intelligence level _is_ quite similar."

"Ouch, Lily-flower," said James as he brought his hands to his heart.

"Yeah, you're right, poor dog." She smiled at him briefly, then thought better of it, and walked briskly towards her friends, who were heading for Gringotts, and knew better than to interrupt a "Lily'n'James conversation"─ argument─, as Marlene put it. She was soon followed by James and Griff, the former still glaring at the latter, who had his tongue stuck out, panting, and looking innocently back at James.

After all getting some money, they each took out their Hogwarts letters, which had arrived the day before.

"Okay," Alice said. "Who did not take DADA?" It was a stupid question, seeing the times they were living in. It wasn't enough to make Diagon Alley dangerous yet, but it definitely would be inconsiderate to not take Defense against the Dark Arts. No one answered her, as expected. Even Peter had passed that OWL─ with a bit of help from the others, but still.

"Charms?" she asked.

"Um, I didn't pass that one," Peter said, shifting uncomfortably.

"No worries, Peter," Marlene said, grinning. "I'm sure Sirius failed it too, so you won't feel alone." James snickered as Griff barked loudly.

"Griff! Shush," Lily commanded. He lied on the floor, snuffling. She could swear she saw his eyes roll. "Okay, next," she said, slightly disturbed. "Herbology."

"Who cares? It's always the same _freakin'_ book," Marlene pointed out harshly, who─ it should be said─ had failed that particular OWL.

"Right. Um, Transfiguration?" Lily asked.

"I failed it," Mary said miserably.

"No worries, Mary," Sam said. "I'm not taking it either."

She smiled a bit. "Yeah, but you didn't fail."

He shrugged. "So? I got an A, and that's not enough for McGonagall."

"Moving on…" Fabian said, bored as any to-be-fifth-year would be with 'choice talk' and 'OWLS failing'.

"Potions," Lily said, her eyes brightening up a bit. James smiled.

"You better ask who _is_ taking it, Lils," Marlene said, mocking. Lily shot her an annoyed glance.

"I'm taking it," James said.

"Joy," Lily muttered so as only Marlene would hear. She rolled her eyes. "So am I," she said out loud.

"Obviously," Sam said. "Me too, by the way."

"And me," added Remus.

After having gone through the whole list─ which was painfully long in the Twins' opinion─ they divided up: Lily, Alice, Mary, Sam, Remus, Peter, Frank and James went to Flourish and Blott's─ guess why James went there, huh? ─, while Marlene, Fabian and Gideon went to the apothecary, because it meant that they would finish quickly, and so be able to go to _Quidditch Quality Supplies_ so as to stare at the brooms and buy cleaning products─ the Twins and Marlene were in their respective houses' Quidditch team, Gryffindor for Marlene and Fabian, Ravenclaw for Gideon. Griff followed them, ignoring James' glare.

"So, how about I look for the DADA books with Lily, while you guys look for the rest," James suggested in a very unsubtle manner. Lily glared, but did not comment, which he took as a good thing.

"Seems fine to me," Alice said. "I'll go with Frank look for the Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures," she added, smiling at him.

"Sam? Come with me?" Mary asked.

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Guess we're stuck together, Wormtail," Remus told him, smiling sadly. "You guys do Muggle studies, Arithmancy and Potions, we'll look for the rest."

"So what books do we need?" James asked nonchalantly.

"You have the same list as I do, Potter," she said exasperatedly. "Just read it. Unless you can't read, and in that case, I'm afraid I can't help."

"You could tutor me," he suggested, a huge smile on his face.

"Dream on, Potter." She grabbed a book to read its cover, then put it back. "Nope." She grabbed another one. "Nah." She continued for a while.

James stopped 'working' and contemplated her, an amused smile playing on his lips. After a while, she realized she was being stared at.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just funny." That clearly wasn't the thing to say, and he regretted it instantly.

"_Funny_? Are you making _fun_ of me?" she shrieked, but not loud enough to make everyone turn around.

"Cute! I meant cute!" he said quickly, before she could _Avada Kedavra_ him. Her face went even redder, but she also seemed to calm down.

"Right," she grumbled. "Of course you did."

He contemplated adding to the compliment, but decided against it. She was capable of taking it wrong. He finally returned to his side of the bookshelves to look for the books.

"Potter…"

"Yes?" he asked eagerly.

"You're looking at the Quidditch section," she sighed.

"Oh. That's why it seemed so familiar…"

"Yes, well, it doesn't really help," she said, glaring.

"Right. Sorry." His hand flew to his hair. "So, where's our section?"

"Where _I_ am," she stated obviously.

He shook his head. Man, he needed help. Had he been daydreaming all along? He moved over to her side.

"Too late, Potter, I'm all done," she smirked arrogantly. He just stared at her. "What? What happened to the little brain you had left?"

"I don't know, I think I'm just…" he thought about it. "Tired. Yeah, that must be it. Sorry about that." His hand once again went to his hair.

Lily sighed. "Sure, whatever. Let's find the others."

His eyes lit up. "They're probably still looking," he dismissed. "How about we go to the _Quidditch Quality Supplies_?"

She glared at him.

"Please?" He crossed his hand in a prayer-like manner.

"Ugh, fine."

"See, I told you it was a good idea," he said a few minutes later. She rolled her eyes, but he didn't notice.

He and the Twins were trying out the brooms in the shop's garden, zooming here and there, while Marlene was beating a bludger senseless, if that was even possible, "trying out a new bat", and Griff was wildly running around barking. Lily was lying on the grass, looking up at the boys making figures on their brooms.

When she and Potter had arrived, they weren't the only ones in the "try-out garden", as it was called, but they had quickly left once Potter was up in the air. He was a flying maniac, and since the flying zone was limited─ the owners had put charms around so that no one would steal a broom─ most people gave up flying very quickly, to leave only the Twins around, who were used to Potter's so-called 'flying-techniques'.

Don't get her wrong, Potter was an amazing flyer─ and she barely ever offered _him_ compliments─ but he was a speed-addict, a bit like those drivers who take speed limits for suggestions, and even though he controlled his broom perfectly, strangers thought he was just _too_ risky to fly around.

"Hey, Lils!"

"Yes, Marlene?" She pushed herself up to look at her.

"Could you tell Griff to stop running so close to me? I wouldn't want him to get hit by the bludger."

"Sure. Griff! C'mon, Griff!" Griff ignored her, so she got up and tried to push him out of the way, as she couldn't drag him─ she had tried to put a collar on him, but that had not worked at all: he had ran away, and had only come back that evening─, but he turned around and licked her face. "Ew! Griff!" she laughed. Marlene stopped batting to laugh. The bludger came racing towards her, but she ducked just in time.

"Well, that was close," she stated, getting up again. Griff barked, and jumped on her, making her fall, just as the bludger came back. "Thanks Griff, I guess," she said, panting. "Could you please get off me now? Can't… breathe." He obligingly stepped off her, and she got up to put the bludger away.

"Let's find the others, shall we?" she told the boys.

"Aw, man…" moaned Fabian. "Why?"

Not even bothering to answer, Marlene and Lily went back inside. Marlene bought the bat, and then left the shop with Lily, the boys already waiting outside.

"So, where are they?" Gideon asked.

"We're here!" Alice cried out, just behind him, making him jump. "Well, I am," she continued, "because the rest of them are eating ice-creams."

"Ooh, ice-cream," Marlene said, licking her lips. "Nice."

**Not exactly the best of ends, but nothing would come (yes, I have a thing for ice-creams :p ).**

**Teacup  
(Review? Please!)**


	8. It's All About The Tale

**I **_**know**_** this took ages, and I really am sorry, but I needed this to be **_**perfect**_**. I'm still not entirely convinced, but the timely arrival of **_**a certain**_** review made me realize I really had to post something :/**

**So yeah: I present to you: the end of the summer (a bit late, but there you go).**

**NOTE: italics are flash-backs**

**Disclaimer: Mesa owns nothin'.**

**To Tell…**

"So, Padfoot, anything new?" Prongs asked impatiently.

"Well…" I lingered on, enjoying torturing him this way. "Let's see… I'm pretty sure her favourite flowers are rhododendrons…" I said─ I knew the importance he attached to flowers: it's her name, you see.

"_Dad! What _are_ you doing?" Lily shrieked._

"_Well, I'm uprooting this plant," he stated matter-of-factly, not seeing why she was so distressed._

"_It's a rhododendron, dad!"_

"_Oh."_

"_You can't take it out dad, please," she pleaded, folding her hands in a prayer-like manner._

_He looked at her. "Look, honey, it's sick. If I don't take it out, the other bushes around will be contaminated."_

"_Well, then, take out the other bushes, or something of the sort… Just not the rhododendron." She stroked its leaves like she would stroke her cat, Black─ lovingly, she isn't some kind of animal-torturer._

_Her dad sighed. "I know how much you love those flowers, Lily, but it's for the good of the garden. We could probably plant a new one later… Here." He handed her one of the flowers. She cupped it in her hands, threw a sad look at the bush, and then left._

"How do you expect me to give her rhododendrons? I'm not even sure you can buy some as a gift…"

"Well I don't know, do I? I'm just telling you what I learned, not how it's going to help you!"

"I guess I could offer her some in a pot…" he said, ignoring me. I sighed. "Yeah, sorry. What else?"

"She loves wearing green…"

"_Lily! For the sixth time today, I am _not_ buying you another green piece of clothing!"_

"_But, mom…" she whined. "You know it really goes well with my hair, and─"_

"_I already heard all your arguments, Lily," her mom cut impatiently. "Now, choose something in another colour."_

"_Fine." She started looking through the racks, and did her best do pick the most horrid clothes she could find._

"_Lily…"_

"_What? It's in another _colour_," she pointed out innocently._

_Her mom sighed. "Okay, look. I'll buy you two green clothes, but that's _it_. Two." She accentuated her speech by holding out her fingers: _two_._

"_Yes! Thank you mom!" she chanted as said mom rolled her eyes, putting back the 'clothes' Lily had previously selected._

"She really doesn't have the Gryffindor spirit," James remarked, disappointed.

"She called me _Gryff_, dude. What else do you need?"

"But she wears green whenever she can! You think it has something to do with the sniveling bastard?"

"Um, well, probably not," I answered evasively. "No clue, mate. Anyway," I continued," um… she loves receiving and writing letters…"

"_Griff! Move!" I ignored her, until she tried to step on me─ I could take up quite some space when I wanted to, but never as much as Black when he bothered─ that cat was an elastic alien. I grudgingly rolled over so that she could step into her room─ I love to sleep in doorways, it's so much fun, and it annoys everyone─ did I just sound like a cat?_

_Finally, she was able to run into her room, where she opened the window and stared out. I knew for a fact that she had just come home after sending an owl, but was she already expecting an answer? Owls can't apparate, she should know that._

_What amazed me is that an owl _did_ come in the next five minutes─ I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped at that point. Lily took the letter from the owl after feeding him treats and paying him─ I get why they hurry now, she's so obviously nice and grateful whenever they arrive with a letter: they must have a fight at the post office just to bring her a letter…_

_The owl waited patiently as she read the letter, smiling and giggling in places, and then setting up to write an answer directly─ and not three sentences, three _pages_. Who would write so much? Apart from her, I mean._

_I got the answer very soon after: _Michaël_. Their correspondence was huge, and she never threw _anything_ out. There were a few letters from Mary, Marlene, Alice, Sam, and the Twins, but most of it was from that little frog._

_The worst of it was that it was all written, at least on Michaël's side, in a really soppy and romantic style─ yuck. I'm not even going to read one to you guys, it's just─ ugh._

"… but this summer, it was mostly to Michaël," I said guiltily─ it was my fault, in a sense, that I hadn't realized before.

Prongs' eyes went wide. "What? But, I write her letters too!" Oh, yeah, she… rips those; though I'm not telling him that─ it would hurt his feelings too much.

"She never gets yours. She might tell the owls not to bring yours, you know; they would do anything for her, she's such a good customer."

He sighed─ at least it's better than ripping them, right? "Oh, well… I knew it wouldn't work anyway… Though I expect she would've ripped them if she _did_ get them. What?" I guess I made a face at that point.

"Oh, nothing, I just realized I could've tried to bring you one of froggie's letters… actually, no forget it, she knows exactly how many she has, and she checks every so often, just to make sure her sister doesn't pinch some." Uh oh. _Forget that, forget it!_ Prongs' face showed deep hurt─ I need to learn to shut up, sometimes… "Sorry, mate," I apologized as best I could─ I was never taught that, okay?

I then thought of something to distract him: "You know how she said she hates Quidditch and flying?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah…" he said slowly.

"Well, she reads Quidditch books!" I exclaimed, proud of myself─ for some reason, now that I think about it.

"Really?" Prongs asked, confused. "I really don't get her sometimes…"

"Oh, and she has a broom: I saw her flying, and now I understand why she doesn't want to be seen on a broom." I smiled, recalling a particular afternoon.

_After having cast a muggle-invisibility bubble charm around the garden, Lily then went to get her broomstick. I had never seen her fly, but I had seen her reads book on theoretical flying and Quidditch during the week, so I was eager to see how she was doing._

_If I remember accurately, she had never flown in first year, having never been able to make her broom rise… I think at one point she had even ran off crying, and that's what had allowed us to mess around while Madam Hooch ran after her. We ended up with a detention with Lily, the first of a now huge collection─ at least for the Marauders. Ah, good times._

_So, I watched her order her broom to come to her, and then mount it. She pushed herself off from the ground, went up, and… fell back down. Luckily, she didn't go too far up, so she didn't injure herself. She tried again, and again, and again… She never managed to stay in the air._

_She was relentless; I had to give her that. However, flying… not her thing. But─ and I smiled interiorly─ it was Prongs' thing, and so he could help her… Aren't I brilliant?_

"She'll probably need help," I continued, smiling broadly. Prongs' smile started to grow. "You, know, someone to teach her, and stuff."

"Oh, most definitely. I could teach her, and so…" he started to imagine tons of different possibilities that could only end well in his point of view─ I know him too well─ as he trailed off, eyes in the vague, a stupid grin on his face. "But," he said, and his eyes darkened, "she'll never ask _me_ to teach her, unless someone gives her the idea… And it can't be me…"

"I'll talk about it to Remus," I answered. "She'll probably try again, seeing how tenacious she was the last time. We'll just arrange for him to walk by at that moment."

"Awesome. So, is that it?" Prongs asked─ what else does he need?

**Or…**

"Yup," I lied. I don't often lie to him, but there are things he just has no right to know. Heck, _I_ shouldn't even know.

**Not To Tell**

_I hadn't really slept in Lily's room in the beginning, preferring to leave to Prongs' and tell him what I had gleaned during the day. However, after a week or so, the information was getting scarce, and so I had no reason to go back every day to Prongs'. Not that I didn't like spending time with him, just that I rather enjoyed _sleeping_ during the night. I did go out most of the time, but there are also nights when you have to sleep, you know?_

_It was quite a shock the first night I spent in Lily's room. Well, she was really happy to have me sleeping with her─ as a dog ─ but I was too big to fit on her bed, so I lay on the floor─ not as comfortable, but you get used to it; my fur made it tolerable. She fell asleep and all, you know, normal night…_

_The thing is, and I realized it that night, she cried in her sleep─ and that is _really_ embarrassing to know, trust me─ not every night, mind you, but sometimes. I quickly noticed it was when that sniveling little idiot was mentioned in the day. When he _is_ mentioned, she lapses into silence for a while and isolate herself from everyone─ even me!─, so it didn't make it hard to see the connection._

_No one has a perfect life._

_Not even the wonderful and intelligent person Lily is._

_What a depressing thought._

**Depressing, I know :S  
It can't be a 'wonderful-life' story all the time…**

**Review, please, please, pleeeease!**


	9. Adding To The Gossip

**The good part about me taking ages to write the previous chapter is the fact that the next few chapters are already practically written. Therefore, faster updates! :D  
However, I cannot promise I will keep up with this rhythm, as I also have (insert whiny voice here) loads of effing homework! ─ kill me now.**

xSoulFighterx**: Thank you sooo much! Your review was so amazing to read, I cannot describe to you how **_**nice**_** it made me feel… I'll love you forever and ever if you write other reviews like this─ does that count as blackmail? :p**

**Disclaimer: Ownin' nothin', as usual… :'(**

**Adding To The Gossip**

**Or**

**The Horrifying Rule**

"What? I didn't do anything!" Sirius exclaimed as he saw Remus' I-know-what-you-did-and-it-ain't-good look─ you could even say reproachful─ thrown in his direction as he entered the train's compartment.

"Right, so you're going for innocence…" Remus said, skeptical.

"Well, of course. I _am_," Sirius said, confused. "For once,' he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, so it was Snape who snogged Jamila Bertin senseless in front of her boyfriend, and then was found undressing Coral Sikes in one of the train's lavatories a mere few minutes later?"

"Well, I don't know about Jamila what's-her-name, but Coral had the zipper of her dress stuck and asked me to help her out."

"Of _course_," Remus said disbelievingly, "that's what you were doing."

"That's how it started as. Ah, the wonders of women…" Sirius trailed off, a smile on his face.

Remus smirked. "Okay, so what about Jamila?"

"Now that you mention it, I did snog a girl a bit before that, and her boyfriend _might_ have been close by," Sirius said, thoughtful.

"Another."

"Sorry?"

"_Another_ girl," Remus explained. "Because I'm pretty sure you snogged Coral too."

Sirius frowned. "Well, yes, but the anonymous one came before, so Coral should be 'another'," he announced, proud of his logic. Remus stared at him wordlessly. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just hard to remember you're actually brilliant sometimes."

"Hey!"

"So, the gossip's confirmed, that's done." Remus moved his hand in a ticking gesture. "Have you seen Prongs and Wormtail?"

"Nope," Sirius answered, popping the 'p'. He then smiled, and started to repeat it. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. No─"

"Enough!" Remus yelled.

"─pe…"

"Padfoot, you're acting like a five year-old." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Did you take any coffee?"

"Nop─" Sirius stopped as Remus's glare became death-like. "Maybe a _tiny_ bit?" Remus looked unconvinced, so he rapidly changed tactics. "A cup. I had a cup. But she insisted!" he pleaded.

"Who?"

"The new trolley-lady."

"Uhuh. Why did you do it?"

"Well, she was cute…" Remus made a disgusted face. The only trolley-lady _he_'d ever seen looked more like a troll than a lady. "You haven't seen her, honest. Maybe Dumbledore is trying to sell more sweets so he can make some profit? Either way, it's working."

"You mean you _bought_ it?"

"Yeah. She made me buy it." Remus stared at Sirius in shock, the latter staring into space. "_Boy_, was she cute," he said after a short silence.

Before Remus could add anything─ even though there was literally _nothing_ to be said for Sirius anymore─, James barged in, closely followed by Peter.

"Guys! You should've been there! It was _hilarious_!" He exclaimed, tears in his eyes. Peter nodded vigorously. "You should've seen their faces!"

"Whose face?" Sirius asked, excited.

"The Slytherins'! They looked so shocked, and so completely ─_black_!" He rolled over in laughter with Peter at that word, Sirius looking annoyed from not being a part of it, and Remus simply exasperated.

After they had calmed down, Peter explained what happened─ because James would double up in laughter every time he thought of it again. It turned out that a Slytherin had pushed Peter on his way to the train, and so as revenge, he and James had decided to set up a _little_ firework in their compartment… The powder, because it had exploded at the right moment at the right place, had exploded in their face, covering them in soot, which, added to their shocked expressions, had made the whole thing hilarious. James and Peter, who were under the invisibility cloak, had had to fight very, _very_ hard their sudden urge to laugh, and get out of the compartment before bursting out in laughter.

This was a very common prank of the Marauders', along with some others, but somehow, the Slytherins─ you could say they were their main victims─ never got used to them─ or at least, never expected them at that particular moment.

"And another _incredible_ prank from the Marauders," Moony mumbled, as Sirius joined their inextinguishable laughter, but a smile was very clearly visible on his lips. "I got to go, guys," he added loudly. A series of moans followed that declaration. "Prefects' meeting, sorry…"

"I'll come with you," James proposed very innocently.

"Thanks, Prongs, but I'd rather stay on civil terms with Lily, if you don't mind."

"I'm afraid I don't see the connection, Moony," James answered, acting confused.

Remus smiled. "You know very well that she warned me that if I let you tag along, like you did last year, I was never to speak to her again, Prongs. 'M afraid I can't allow that."

"You would make her wishes come before my desires?" James asked, shocked.

"_You_ do," Peter commented sarcastically.

"Ignore him," James whispered theatrically to Remus, "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Hey!"

"Har, har. I've got to go. See you later," Remus said, rushing out before James could add anything, slamming the door shut, just to make sure he wouldn't follow.

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Lily asked Remus, as they left the prefects' wagon for their own.

Remus frowned. "I don't know why, I didn't really appreciate the fact that they made up a rule just for us…"

"They _had_ to make one, you know, seeing everything you─ I mean they, I know you're not really that involved─ have done over the years. I think it's good they finally put a stop to it… but I'm sure Potter and Black will just _love_ the idea─"

"What are we going to love, love?" James asked, and she jumped in surprise. She recovered and glared at him.

"_Love_? I'm not your _love_, Potter."

"Aha," he corrected, "you see, that's the thing: you _are_ my love, I simply am not yours yet." He smirked arrogantly. She huffed and walked passed him, into her compartment. "Hopefully," he added watching her leave, but not loud enough for her to hear.

"You need to learn tact and delicacy, Prongs," Remus commented. "You're never going to make her fall for you that way," he said for what he knew to be the umpteenth time─ and he wasn't even counting the times before fifth year.

James ignored his comment as he usually did, and asked: "So, what are me and Padfoot going to love?"

"Oh," Remus said as casually as he could, "they decided on a new rule for the school."

"Oh? Big surprise there. So, why would we suddenly feel love for a rule?"

Remus sighed. "In short, the rule states that the Marauders, if caught pranking, discriminating Slytherins, and other such stuff, will be banned from their extra-curricular activities."

"Such as?" James asked, curious.

"Slug club, ─"

"Yes! Awesome! No need to go to that stupid thing!" he exclaimed happily.

"─ Hogsmeade visits, ─"

"Not a problem," James dismissed, unimpressed. "We can go there anytime."

"─ and Quidditch."

"WHAT?" James' expression was most comical. However, the situation was anything but, and so Remus expertly transformed his laughter into a cough. "They can't do that! How ever did she think we would love it? It is the most horrendous, most horrifying, most─"

"Relax, Prongs," Remus said, hiding a smile. "She just meant you would enjoy the idea of a rule made specifically for the Marauders."

"Right. But not in these terms!" he cried. "We have to tell Padfoot before he does anything stupid," he added after a short pause, and rushed to their compartment.

Remus followed him, muttering: "Like _you_ can talk…"

**Tatsaa! That was quite fast by my usual standards, I reckon─ WARNING! Do not get used to it, it will not last!**

**Reviews are much appreciated─ much more than that: they are adored and worshipped. :)**

**Love to all my readers (reviewers and non-reviewers alike),  
Teacup**


	10. Sirius' Beginning Of The Year

**I know, it's really short, but it's a filler-chapter, so yeah… :)**

xSoulFighterx**: Aw, thanks so much, it's adorable! (tip: **_**never**_** stop ranting praise :p )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, now stop rubbing it in my face! :'(**

**Sirius' Beginning of the Year**

**Or**

**Yet another stupid Pun─ they're just so easy!**

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore exclaimed as the first years walked in, almost trembling.

The hat, this year, had apparently decided to skip the singing part─ forget the fact that we jinxed it last year to say 'slithering slime' instead of 'Slytherin' and 'the greatest of Gryffindor lions' instead of just 'Gryffindor' in fifth year, as well as a few other things... Not that I would give you the whole song anyway─ boring as hell.

To cut it short, four girls and five boys got into Gryffindor, the rest were sorted into the other houses.

"Before we eat," Dumbledore added, 'I would like to tell our newcomers─ as well as remind some apparently very forgetting minds," funny, but he stared right at us at that point, "that you are not to wander around the castle after dark, and that the Forbidden Forest is, in fact, forbidden. Our caretaker, Mister Filch, would also like to remind you that some objects are forbidden on Hogwarts' grounds; and that you can find the full list of those on his door─ and on the wall too, I hear it does not fit completely on the door." He clapped his hands. "Now, enough of all this. Tuck in."

Heaps of food magically appeared─ my favourite part of the welcoming feast─ and we─ okay, I─ rushed to fill and devour our─ well, my─ plate as much as we─ _fine_, I─ could, under the girls' grossed out gaze.

"You'd think we'd get used to it," Marlene commented after a while, straining to keep a straight face.

"Used to what?" I asked innocently─ although it probably came out as something closer to "gnussed ta wa".

After translating mentally to herself, Lily finally answered─ exasperatedly, as usual, when it came to me or Prongs─: "Your method of ingesting food?"

"Yeah, Padfoot, it's gross," Prongs-the-bloody-traitor said, which─ ha, ha─ earned him a glare from the love of his life.

"I suppose Remus has told you about the new rule," she said─ apparently she was enjoying the stupid, idiotic, dumb dictatorship we suffered from this school─ casually.

Prongs' face took a pained expression. "Yes, he has."

"So, you'll have to behave this year, I suppose, if you don't want to lose your stupid Quidditch game nor miss the chance to be a part of it." A smug grin was very clearly visible on her face as she rose and left to collect the first years and lead them to the common room─ "first years, this way, please, follow me, pleasure to meet you", and so on.

"Moony, what's the password?" Wormtail asked him as he was leaving to help Lily─ he was often the one to think of the details, I only would have thought of asking him once in front of the Fat Lady…

"Glittering Jinxes" Moony answered, and left the table in turn.

"It's nice, this year," Marlene reflected.

"Quite," Frank commented─ uselessly, if you ask me. "Shall we proceed?"

* * *

We reached the Fat Lady─ "Glittering Jinxes"─ and entered the common room. I raced Prongs to the couch─ I won─ and Marlene, Frank, Alice and Fabian sat with Prongs on the floor─ I was lying on it, not just sitting; what would be the point in racing otherwise? ─, Alice in Frank's arms, and Marlene with her back against it.

"I apologize for Lily's words," Marlene said after a while. I smiled─ don't ask.

"No worries, Mar," Prongs answered lightly. She grimaced─ she obviously thought it _was_ a subject for worry.

"Yeah, relax Marlene, we can live with her arrogance," James gasped at that point─ but, hell, it was true, "it's the rule I'm more worried about."

"Very true," Peter commented. "You two will have to behave… I'm not sure if you'll survive." He smirked.

"Funny, Wormtail," I stated dryly. "_Hilarious_. But," I said happily, "it's only if we get caught! We'll just have to be even more careful is all…" I grinned mischievously. Peter rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, so in my opinion, it didn't count.

"Right, Sirius…" Marlene said. "But if you get caught, I am personally murdering you, 'cause there's no way we can replace you as a Beater. No one in our house would be able to keep the level up."

"Aw, thanks Mar'…"

"But that's just because our house has crap Beaters─ except for me. It wasn't a compliment, _Padfoot_." She smirked.

"_Ouch_," I said─ and I thought it, too. "That was mean… and really defeatist, you know."

"I was making fun of you, Sirius, don't take it so bad." She frowned. "I think you are a very good beater."

"Thanks, Marlene. It's 'cause I practice a lot," I said proudly and with a five-year old voice.

"By beating up first year Slytherins?" Lily asked as she reached the couch.

I took a shocked expression. "I would never have thought of such a _dreadful_ idea!" I exclaimed.

"Uhuh. Nah, you'd rather pick on Severus."

I was tempted to say it was Prongs, not me, but I wanted to wake up the next morning, so instead I just shut my mouth and did my best to look guilty. "At least we pick on people our age," I answered─ somewhat stupidly, now that I think about it.

"Doesn't mean they're your size."

"_Lily_!" Marlene said. "Stop being so bitchy to Sirius, he hasn't done anything."

Somehow, I could hear everyone add a mental "yet" to that sentence… My telepathic abilities must be declaring themselves. But Lily still shut up. She even gave me an apologetic glance. _Lucky me_.

"It's okay," I reassured her─ after all, I'm used to girls being bitches around me─ ha, ha.

There was a silence. After all, we had all told each other what we wanted to say on the train, so there really wasn't much left…

"Right. If this is as fascinating as gets, I'm going to bed," Marlene declared, punctuating her declaration with a yawn.

Apparently, it was a signal, as everyone headed for their bed right after that. Oh, well, I guess I'll have to go too, then.

**At least, it was up fast─ in terms of my updating rate, ha.**

**Review and I will adore you, don't review, and… I'll adore you less? :D**

**Love and (I hope─ I swear, I'm trying) quick updates,  
Teacup**


	11. A Point In Waking Up

Rose Jean Black**: thanks for the review :)**

**Disclaimer: Ownin' nothin' and… not really proud of it.**

**A Point In Waking Up**

**Or**

**Really Old Traditions**

"Morning everyone!" Lily exclaimed happily at seven in the morning, opening the curtains. "The sun is shining, and it's our first day of _school_! Aren't you excited?"

"Not particularly," Marlene grumbled through her pillow, eyes shut close to stop the sun from reaching her eyes.

"You don't get the point, Mar', do you?" Lily asked, pouting.

"Oh, because there's a point in waking us so hexingly early?"

"Yes, there is. Going to lessons, for example."

"I'll go in the afternoon."

"As a prefect, I can't let you do that, Marlene," Lily said as she crept up on Marlene and pulled her sheets off.

Marlene screamed in an extremely high-pitched tone. "What'd you do that for? It's freezing out here!"

"Get dressed, it warms you up."

"_Or_… give me back my sheets."

"'M afraid I can't do that, Lee." Lily threw the sheets away from her. "See? They're too far away."

Marlene grabbed her wand from under her pillow. "_Accio _sheets!" Lily grabbed them as they reached her bed, just out of reach of Marlene. "Gaah! Fine! I'm up." To prove her point, she made her feet touch the floor. "It's cold! It's cold!"

"Good," Lily said, ignoring her antics. "Now, Mary."

"Don't bother!" The brunette said hurriedly. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Yeah, me too," a blonde girl─ the fourth roommate─ said right after her, making a point of sitting, just to prove it.

"Great! I'll wait for you in the common room. You have…" Lily checked her watch. "Ten minutes." She left the room, humming. The three girls glared at her back, Marlene with more intensity than the others─ she did not enjoy waking before eleven.

"I'm first to shower!" the blonde exclaimed suddenly, and rushed to the bathroom, Marlene and Mary complaining at the now shut bathroom door.

* * *

"What happened?" Sirius asked, worried, as Lily came down the stairs.

"Oh, nothing. Marlene found the air cold in the morning, is all," she said lightly.

He let out a sigh of relief, and headed back up the boys' stairs. She smirked as she noticed he was only wearing boxers and a shirt. He had probably hurried at the sound of Marlene's shriek, only to remember once in the common room that the girls' stairs were charmed. _So very Sirius of him_, Lily thought.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful, apart from the fact that the timetables were being given out, and that most students complained about the arrangement─ it is a very common pastime at the beginning of a school year.

"No Transfiguration until Friday," James moaned as Lily handed out the sixth years' timetable.

"I feel your pain, mate," Sirius said in the same voice. "What _ever_ is Minnie going to do without me?"

"And double Potions with… the Slimes! Surprise, surprise… How am I ever going to survive?"

"Yeah, that's probably why I didn't take it," Sirius said, smirking. He suddenly got distracted. "Oh, that bacon looks nice. Won't you eat it, Moony?"

"Hey!" James exclaimed, but they ignored him.

"Not hungry anymore, thanks."

"That time of the month, huh?"

Remus hit the back of his head, smiling. "You're an idiot, Padfoot."

"A _loveable_ idiot, Moony," Sirius corrected, engulfing Remus' bacon in one go.

"Moony's not an idiot, Sirius," Marlene said as she sat down at the table.

Remus smiled. "We were talking about Sirius, not me."

"Oh, then the other way round," she answered simply.

"I'm not an idiot?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Nope. You're not loveable." She grinned, showing that she clearly didn't mean it.

Sirius put his hands to his heart. "You mean to tell me you love him more than me?"

Marlene pretended to think about it. "Um, yeah."

"Mar'! There you are! It took you _ages_ to come down!" Lily exclaimed as she sat down next to her. "Even Mary and Katherine took less time! Oh, here's your timetable, by the way."

"Thanks Lils. I took 'ages', as you put it, because I was the last to get the shower, that's all there is to it."

"Shower, huh…" Sirius said, grinning.

"Get those dirty images out of your idiotic head, you pervert!" Marlene exclaimed when she saw his look, throwing a piece of toast at his face.

"Relax, Marlene, I wasn't thinking anything!" He put his hands up in surrender─ after having shoved the flying toast in his mouth.

She smiled. "Yeah, right. Pass me the bacon and the toasts, please, James."

"You haven't looked at your timetable," Peter remarked.

"Oh, I know. First I eat, and then I complain. Otherwise I'll be so disgusted I won't be able to eat. Just give me a sec'," Marlene answered.

* * *

"_What_? I have double History of Magic? How am I ever going to make it?" Marlene exclaimed, holding her timetable, as they were heading back for the common room.

"You were the one to take History of Magic," Sam remarked.

"Yes, but it was only because it was either that or Herbology to fill my timetable, and since… yeah, whatever. I'll just bring a pillow and catch up on the sleep _someone_ denied me," she said as she glared at Lily. "Oh, it's with the Hufflepuffs," she observed. "Great, that means I can talk with Coral and Laura anyways."

"How about taking notes?" Lily suggested.

"I'll have you to lend them to me." She shrugged.

"Except, Marlene, that I'm not taking History of Magic anymore."

"You… you aren't?" Marlene asked, dumbfounded. "But… what about me?"

Lily shrugged sympathetically. "I guess you'll just have to work."

"Man…"

"You called me?" Sirius asked, smirking, his head popping up between Lily and Marlene.

"She said 'man', not 'boy', Sirius," Lily said, amused.

"I know," he said, unfazed. "So?"

"So, Sirius darling," Marlene said with a note of amusement, "no, we did not call you."

"Darling? I _knew_ you loved me secretly."

"Yes, and now I _just_ have to tell you, because I can't stand it anymore," Marlene answered dramatically.

Sirius opened his arms for a hug. "Come here, m'love!"

Marlene made a face. "That just ruined it."

"Ouch…"

"Don't worry, Sirius, your ego is so big, you won't suffer much from the humiliation," Lily told him.

"You know what they say about big egos…" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Lily.

"Yeah, big feet," she deadpanned.

"You do not get the point of this conversation, Lily!" He crossed his arms, frustrated.

"Lily? Since when do you call me Lily?" she asked, curious. He had always called her Evans, as long as she could remember.

"Um," he scratched the back of his head in a gesture very similar to James'. "Since now, I guess? Do you mind that much?"

"No, I don't suppose I do. I was simply wondering at the sudden change." He smirked. "What?"

"Nothing," he said simply, and then walked back to where the Marauders were walking─ just behind Lily, Marlene, and Sam. Lily caught James' eye as she followed Sirius, and she glared at him for good measure─ you never knew what he could've been up to.

* * *

"Finally!" James exclaimed on Friday, in front of the class. "Transfiguration! Never thought we'd make it." It was common knowledge that the Marauders excelled at Transfiguration─ except for homework assignments. They all particularly enjoyed the class, and were even almost always on time─ at least, much more than for their other lessons, apart from Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Mr. Potter, may I know why you are so glad to join my class?" Professor McGonagall asked, suspicious.

"Of course, professor. I just love your lessons so much that I missed them in the summer. I'm glad that they are finally back," James answered.

"Well then, you won't mind sitting at the front, so as not to be distracted by your fellow students from the _enthusiasm_ you bear my lessons?"

"Well," James mumbled, "if it's asked so nicely…"

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Sit there. Yes. Ms. McKinnon, if you could move over… Thank you. Ah, Mr. Black, ─"

"Minnie dear!" Sirius exclaimed as he walked into the classroom.

"─ detention, I was about to say it, no need to rush."

"Thank you, darling, you know how much I love those moments we spend together," Sirius answered sweetly.

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly. "I'm afraid, Mr. Black, that it is Mr. Filch who will be taking care of you in detention this evening. I have, most sadly, believe me, other plans for this evening."

"Mr. Filch? _This _evening?" Sirius made a face. "But…"

"I'm afraid so," McGonagall answered. "Please sit next to Ms. McKinnon. I hope the change for both of you will help you concentrate on my lessons," she added, throwing a look at James.

"I doubt it," James and Sirius mumbled simultaneously─ both thinking of the other. Professor McGonagall acted as if she had not heard, and walked back to the front of the class.

"Very well. Now, you all know that next year will be your NEWTs. There is no need for me to insist on the matter. This year, we will focus mainly on human transfiguration, as it takes quite some time to master."

The Marauders made a _very_ bored face.

"Do not," Professor McGonagall continued, "believe that I will teach you how to become animagi. That is not something taught in this class."

A collective moan was heard from the class.

* * *

Lily was enraged. Why did the Professor make Potter sit next to her? Why her? _Why_?

He smiled at her. She glared at him. He sighed.

"It's not my fault, you know," he whispered to her.

"Yeah, I suppose, but why us? I mean, couldn't she have put you next to someone else?" she whispered back, annoyed.

"Why are you complaining? It'll be fun!"

"Fun for you, maybe. I have to take notes, and you're distracting me," she said, ending the conversation as she turned her head and glared at her book instead.

"You don't have to listen," he insisted after a while.

"What do you mean, I don't have to listen?" Lily's anger was rising with every sentence she shared with James. "I have to take notes; I've never done any human transfiguration before! And neither have you," she added.

"Oh, I have." James winked. "When you're a practiced Marauder, there's some stuff you just _have_ to know."

"Right. Well, I haven't ever done anything of the sort, so now, please let me concentrate."

James raised his hand defensively. "As you wish."

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Will you please stop distracting Ms. Evans and listen to the lesson?"

"Why, of course, professor," James answered innocently.

"Very well… I was saying, Mr. Potter…"

"That Metamorphmagi do not need to use a wand to transfigurate themselves," James prompted.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Indeed… But Metamorphmagi are very rare… In fact, I don't believe any are alive today. In fact, the last one known for certain had taken part in the Triwizards' Tournament. To say that it was a long time ago is a euphemism."

"The Triwizards' Tournament, Professor?" James asked, curious.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I am afraid I have never lived to see it─"

"It must be _really_ old, then," Sirius whispered to Marlene, making her giggle.

"─ but it is rumored to be very dangerous. Many participants have died as they tried to accomplish the given tasks."

"Really?" James asked. Lily could see a glimmer in his eyes that she found worrying. "And, what does it consist of?"

"You see, Mr. Potter, the three schools of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts would come together and create a tournament, where one student from each school would compete. There were three tasks to complete, and whoever had the most points in the end would win the Tournament and its cup for his school."

"Why was it stopped, then?"

"Because of the danger of it, of course!" she exclaimed. "I believe it stopped around the end of the eighteenth century."

"I see…" Remus and Lily both pulled a face. The tone in James' voice could only bring trouble.

**James has a new idea… Bewaaare!**

**Review, please? Please, please, pleaaaase.**

**Love and chapters,  
Teacup**


	12. A Brilliant Idea

**That took more time, didn't it? :S**

Rose Jean Black**: Thanks :) your constant support is amazing, you have no idea how much I adore you for this… :]**

**Disclaimer: Do **_**you**_** own it? Well, neither do I.**

**A Brilliant Idea**

**Or**

**Maybe Not**

"Guys, I've had a _brilliant_ idea!" Prongs exclaimed the next morning─ at six o'clock. _He's dead_, was─ if that can give you an idea─ the only thought I could manage so early in the morning.

"Man, not again," Sam moaned from under the pillow he had just pressed to his head to muffle the noise from the "ugly-early-stupid-risers"─ his words, not mine─ like Prongs, who had just come back from an hour of jogging─ you got it, that dead meat wakes up before five. Insane, insane.

"Would it be a fair guess to say it has something to do with what McGonagall told us yesterday?" the _apparently_ omniscient Moony asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You know, it's cuter when Lily does that," Prongs commented, unfazed.

"_Everything_ is cuter when your favourite Evans does it, in your eyes," I remarked, "but I've got to admit, it _is_ cuter when a girl rubs her eyes. On you, Moony, it just makes you look like a five year-old."

"So it's cute."

"Well, yeah, okay. But a guy shouldn't be _cute_. He should be hot, or sexy," I reasoned, most serious─ Sirius, ha! ─ yeah, okay, forget it.

Ignoring my comment─ which I thought was rather relevant, but apparently he did not─ Moony asked again: "So does it or does it not have something to do with the Triwizards' Tournament?"

"Yup. It does," Prongs announced smugly.

"Right. I'm going back to sleep. Don't bother waking me up, it's _Saturday_," he emphasized, so that Prongs would hopefully─ but probably not─ get the message. Oh, yeah, did I forget to point out that he was dying a slow and painful death? ─ Prongs, that is.

Prong's mouth fell. "What? But, Moony… It's a great idea!"

"I'm sure."

"You're going to find it amazing!"

"How about when I wake up?"

Prongs frowned in confusion. "But you are."

"No, this is a dream. 'Night." Moony rolled over, ending the conversation. Wormtail chose that moment to wake up.

"What's with all the noise, guys? It's only six."

"Prongs here thinks his idea is so freakin' good, we already should've been up an' runnin' an hour earlier," I mumbled into my pillow, falling back asleep myself.

"Love the support, guys," Prongs grumbled as I heard Wormtail dive back under his sheets.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Prongs exposed─ once we were all woken up, dressed, fed, an' all of that─ an hour─ maybe two? It was a Saturday, after all─ later. We were all sitting on the floor in a circle in a deserted corridor─ couldn't afford anyone eavesdropping, you know. "The Triwizards' Tournament." He paused for effect.

"That's a title," Moony remarked, smirking.

Prongs ignored him. "We all heard McGonagall yesterday, it was a championship. Doesn't that sound awesome? We could organize something of the kind ourselves!"

"That would be great!" I exclaimed, extremely enthusiastic─ we had to restrain on pranks, but maybe this…

"We could make it approved by Dumbledore," Moony suggested─ he's a prefect, what can I say? ─, thoughtful.

"That's what I thought," James said smugly─ he had obviously _not_ thought of it, I knew him enough to tell, and so did Wormtail and Moony. He was saving appearances.

"Wait," I said. "I've just thought of something─ don't: that joke is so old," I added as they opened their mouths in mock amazement.

"Just as old as your 'serious' joke, in fact," James commented─ the git: that joke _never_ gets old, it's not _my_ fault they don't know how to appreciate it.

"If Dumbledore doesn't approve, then he'll know of the idea and be watching closely─ or even worse: set Evans on us!"

"Hey!" Prongs exclaimed. "It's true, though…"

"I still think we should ask Dumbledore," Moony said. "With this, there's no way you can limit it, we'll be found out anyway. It's better to ask for permission to set it up."

"Fine, but with at least this condition: no teachers interfere. I don't want to end up working with Slughorn," I declared, crossing my arms.

"The best is to go see him now: then we'll know," Wormtail suggested, speaking for the first time in this conversation.

"Wormtail's right," Moony added. "Let's go."

Based on years of detention, we quickly got to know where Dumbledore's office was─ now, most people placed in detentions wouldn't know, but we happen to be such good clients that Dumbledore has often summoned us into his office to chat. It used to be to reprimand us, but it has turned out to be quite fun─ he sometimes suggested us various inoffensive, but still hilarious, pranks to pull.

We arrived at the Phoenix statue, the guardian of the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. It needed a password─ the trick was to know every possible sweet: Dumbledore had quite a sweet tooth.

"Sugar Quills," James told the Phoenix statue. It didn't budge.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," I said after him. The stupid thing ignored me.

"Acids Pops," Wormtail said in turn. Nothing happened.

"Fudge Flies," Moony suggested.

"Licorice Wands."

"Cockroach Clusters."

"Ice mice."

"Fizzing Whizbees."

"Chocolate Frogs."

"Pepper Imps."

"Cauldron Cakes."

"Toothflossing Stringmints."

I looked at Moony. "I didn't know that existed."

He grimaced. "They're not that nice. Madam Pomfrey hands me some after my transformations." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Pumpkin Pasties," James continued.

"Open up, you damn thing!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"Wait," Moony said. "Chocolate and Almond Fudge."

Finally, the statue let us in.

"Why that?" Prongs asked him.

"Oh, I remember Dumbledore telling me he quite enjoyed it when we first met." He shrugged.

We knocked on the door.

"Come in," his familiar voice said, with a tone of surprise.

"Hello, professor," Moony said, as we all entered. He was busy writing something when we knocked; he still had a quill in his hand.

"Ah, has Professor McGonagall sent you? So early in the morning? I have to say, I didn't quite picture all of you," he shot me a glance, "as early-risers─ assuming your misdeeds take quite some time for preparation, of course."

"She hasn't sent us," Prongs told him, grinning.

"Is that so? How may I help you, then?" he inquired good-naturedly, setting aside his quill. His phoenix croaked and tilted its head, its eyes looking at us questioningly, as if an expression of Dumbledore's feelings.

"Well─," Moony started.

"I've had an idea, professor," Prongs cut in quickly, "and we were wondering if you'd let us play it out."

"I don't recall you ever asking me for my permission in any of your previous─ 'pranks', I believe you call them." His eyes twinkled with malice. Talking with Dumbledore was unnerving─ you always got the feeling he knew exactly what you were up to.

"That's because it's not a prank, professor," Prongs answered.

"Very well, then. I'm listening."

"Yesterday afternoon, we had Transfiguration with McGonagall."

"I suppose you mean _professor_ McGonagall, James," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Yes, sorry. So, she told us about the Triwizards' Tournament." He paused, unsure of how to continue his sentence.

"Prongs─ I mean, James─ had the idea of organizing a Triwizards' Tournament of our own," I said to help him, "where it would be between the four houses."

"I see… A very interesting idea. I will suggest it to the heads of houses and see what they think of it."

"We have one demand," I added. There was no way I was going to let the teachers decide the whole thing─ where would be the fun in that? "We would like to be the ones organizing it, and we would rather the teachers did not interfere with our plans."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "Of course. I suggest that you submit to us a list of tasks you had in mind, as well as an organization scheme, and we will give you advice. I will hold the final decision, of course, Mr. Black."

I smiled. "Naturally, professor."

"However, I have to say that I'd rather not this interfered with your school work, you understand, I believe?"

"Of course, professor," Moony answered.

"Mr. Pettigrew, you haven't talked much on the affair," Dumbledore said. "Would you like to add something before you leave?"

Dumbledore's subtle way of telling us the discussion was over─ there it is. Wormtail shook his head. "I'm fine, professor, thank you."

"Well, it's always a pleasure to talk with you," Dumbledore said as we got up and left.

"Goodbye, professor," Moony said for all of us.

**I'm afraid the rest is going to take some time to come, even though it's mostly planned out. (See, I got this thing called a school, where they basically slave you away and take all your free time away with thought-preventing workloads they call 'homework')**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry… and please, please, please: review, review, review. (I do feel like I'm repeating myself there :p )**

**Teacup out.**


	13. Letting in on the secret

_**So**_** terribly sorry for the huge wait (does that count as a pun? Changing the subject, oops) I had this major block where every time I tried to continue, the page would just stare back at me blankly. I can hear you going "excuses, excuses", and you'd be right to, of course. But I'm sure you don't want me to go on either about how sorry I am for making you wait so long, so… chapter?**

Rose Jean Black**: See? See? It's finally up! Jily time **_**should**_** be coming up soon (counting in chapters, not time, because, honestly… yeah. :s )**

**Letting in on the secret**

**Or**

**Negotiations (as to how to get there)**

"We have to think through this?" Sirius moaned half an hour later, as they were seated in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, obviously, _you_ won't," Remus answered. "Wouldn't want to brain-damage you more, now, would we?"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"You shouldn't, Beater _de mon coeur_," Marlene said maliciously as she walked over to them.

Sirius held his hands to his heart dramatically. "You're declaring your undying love to me in French? I couldn't dream for more!"

"Yeah, because _obviously_ your dreams are so sweet and romantic," she countered. Sirius opened his mouth, but then decided shutting up was probably the better option. "So," she continued when Sirius didn't reply, "what are you actually _trying_─ note the emphasis ─ to think about?"

"It's a secret, Mar," James answered. "Well, more like a surprise. So, we can't tell you. Sorry."

"Lily!" Marlene shouted. "Could you come here for a sec'?"

"What is it?" the red-head asked from her seat on the window-sill, raising her head from the book she was currently reading.

"That's unfair, Marlene!" James exclaimed. "I will not submit." He crossed his arms as if to block her out. Lily made her way to the Marauders, ignoring James' antics.

"So, what do I have to extort from him?" she asked mischievously: she was always up for torturing James─ a side-effect of the continual nagging she had received from him all fifth-year.

"No, no, no, no…" James sang, blocking his ears with his hands. Lily gave up too quickly for Marlene's taste, who tried to rip his hands off from his face. She failed miserably, James being too stubborn and too strong even for the Gryffindor beater.

She gave up with a "wouldn't want to break his glasses…" which made the others smirk knowingly. James let go of his ears.

"So, it looks like we need to find a more discreet place, guys. Too many people overhearing here…" Peter remarked, still smiling.

Marlene and Lily exchanged a glance. "True, Pete. We have the perfect place for you guys," Marlene said. "But it's negotiable. We show you this perfect place, and you let us in on your secret."

It was the Marauders' turn to exchange glances. "We need to discuss this privately," James declared.

"Sure." Marlene smirked. She walked off with Lily to her window-sill. "We've got them," she whispered.

"Sure, we do, but… what then? What are we going to do with their secret then?" Lily frowned. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"Ah… It depends on the secret, I suppose. Help them, or stop them." Marlene sighed at her friend's lack of curiosity. "They're not always bad, Lils. And, if it's good, we'll have fun. Trust me on this, yeah?"

Lily hesitated, but nodded. Marlene was usually right when the Marauders were involved. She glanced at the boys, who were talking animatedly, but silently enough so that no one would hear them.

"I say no," Sirius declared once Lily and Marlene were out of ear-shot. He crossed his arms for good measure.

"I think it's a good idea," Remus countered. "We could use the extra-thinking, and they have a 'perfect location'. We can't just rule it out."

"We don't need their supposedly 'perfect place', we have the map," Sirius argued.

"Yeah, but a room would be warmer─ if nothing else─ than a corridor, and maybe we could even leave stuff there," James reflected.

"You're agreeing because Lily would be a part of it if we told them. But even that's not a guarantee! What if they try to stop us?" Sirius asked, throwing his hands in the air, exasperated.

"You're forgetting Dumbledore gave us his consent, Padfoot," Peter remarked. "The only problem is whether they'll tell everyone or if they'll keep it secret."

"I think we can trust Marlene and Lily to keep a secret," James decided. "If need be, we'll tell them it was Dumbledore's orders, then they'll keep it for sure." He raised his hand. "I'm for it. Who else?" Peter and Remus raised their hands.

Sirius sighed and sank into his armchair. "Fine. But don't blame me if it goes wrong."

James rolled his eyes and got up. Seeing him get up, Marlene dragged Lily over. "So?" she asked eagerly.

James smiled. "You're in. But show us the room first."

"Deal. Come on, follow us," she added, walking off to the portrait, Lily on her heels. The rest of the Marauders got up, Sirius somewhat grudgingly, and followed them out of the common-room.

"Tadaa!" Marlene exclaimed in front of a wall. Lily giggled at the faces the Marauders were making. James looked like he was wondering how to break it down to Marlene that she had lost it, Remus was confused, Sirius looked furious, and Peter was looking from Lily to Marlene and back again in an attempt to make sense of it all. "Okay, now, take a step back, and close your eyes."

"What? Marlene, I swear, if you're playing with us…" Sirius warned.

"Come on, don't you trust us, Black?" Lily asked innocently. Sirius grumbled but obeyed when the other Marauders closed their eyes. "Marlene?"

"Yeah?"

"I think just the common-room would do for now, don't you think? We don't know what they need yet, and they seemed content with couches," she told her.

"What are you on about?" Sirius asked, raising an eyelid.

"No peeking!" Marlene exclaimed. He puffed but screwed his eyes shut. "You're right Lils." She walked along the wall three times, and waited until the door appeared. "You can open your eyes, boys!"

"Where did the door come from?" James asked, mystified.

"Oh, just get in," Lily told him as she opened the door and held it for them.

The room presented to them was an exact copy of the Gryffindor common-room, but without all the Gryffindors in it.

"What is this place?" Peter asked, stepping in.

Lily and Marlene took the couch, seeing as James and Sirius were too startled to claim it as theirs. "We call it the room of requirement," Lily explained. "It appears when we need something. I found it in fifth year, when Potter was chasing me around. I needed a place where I could be left alone for a while, and well… it appeared." James had the decency to look embarrassed.

Sirius just laughed. "This place is awesome!"

"Your turn," Marlene declared. "Our secret is definitely worth your secret."

The Marauders sat down. "Before we start, I would just like to say that Dumbledore has approved of this," James told them, "_and_ you have to swear to not tell anyone, obviously."

"I swear." Marlene's reply came instantly; she was used to the Marauder's secrecy.

Lily hesitated, but agreed. "I swear."

"Now, spill," Marlene demanded with a smirk.

**Well, there you have it :D**

**Review, please? Even if it's just to complain about the time it took me to update… :s**

**Also, do you think they should add other people to their "crew"? Any idea what the trials are going to be? Who's going to be selected as champion (especially for Gryffindor, since the Marauders can't compete…) ?**

**I'd love to hear what you think!**


End file.
